Espadas rebellion
by Toshiro Captain Hitsugaya
Summary: The espada are sick of following Aizen. Aizen is ready to kill them. Now stuck in the world of the living they fall down ever possible ditch. To worsen their troubles they have to go to school with Ichigo. Who knows exactly who they are. What does Toshiro have to do with Gin's sudden turn around back to the sole society.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: it is AU and they will be out of character, though I did try to keep them in character but it wouldn't have worked out as well.**

**Warnings: Violence and swearing**

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

" Halibel, Szayel, Starrk, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nnoitora, Did you help Gin Ichimaru to escape from his prison cell and allowing him to get away." Aizen's loud voice bounced of the walls.

" I do not recall even leaving my lab for the pass week." Szayel stated bluntly.  
" I was with my fraction." Nnoitora said.  
" I was annoying Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted.  
" That is true Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra clarified.  
" I was probably asleep." Starrk stated everyone nodded that was probably true  
" Yes." Everyone turned to look at Halibel. " I helped Gin Ichimaru escape." She said looking Aizen in the eyes. " Do as you please I do not regret helping him either."  
" Halibel shut up please." Nnoitora said his eyes wide.  
" This my dearest Halibel is punishable by death." Aizen told her.  
" Ah please excuse her this once Lord Aizen, she didn't know what she was doing." Starrk tried.  
" I knew exactly what I was getting into, but it was something he said, I will not follow you any long Aizen. Kill me or take me out of the espada. I no longer care, I will not follow someone who has no sense of guidance other than revenge for something that didn't happen."  
" Starrk kill her." Aizen said wanting this over.  
" I can't. I don't like her in fact I hate her but I couldn't kill her for something that she was probably correct in doing, actually you can kill me as well I will not follow you either. Halibel is correct you only have foolish hate as your guidance and nothing else."  
" Anyone else want to tell me they can not kill these two low lives."  
" I will not kill a fellow espada, nor will I follow a weak fool such as your self Aizen." Szayel said bluntly.  
" I have to agree with them." Nnoitora said board and not wanting to be left with Grimmjow.  
" Hell if there going I'm going to. I'm not staying with you and emo kid." Grimmjow spat out.  
" Aizen..." Everyone looked at Ulquiorra in shock at the lack of ' Lord' in his sentence. "... You know I am loyal to you but more so to my friends, you will have to get rid of me also."  
" Very well are you all sure you want to go down this path." Every one looked at each other.  
" I am." Halibel said softly.  
" Of corse, I told you I'm not following a mindless fool." Szayel pointed out grabbing Halibel's hand.  
" I told you I can't kill a fellow espada." Starrk mumbled, joining his hand with Szayel as well  
" I told you I am more loyal to my friends than you Aizen." Ulquiorra said quietly allowing Starrk to grab his hand also. Most of them realised what they was doing they was holing hands with the person next to them to show they wouldn't leave anyone behind that they was all united.  
" I still stay by my earlier statement if there going I'm going to." Grimmjow quoted before grabbing Ulquiorra's other hand. Every one looked at Nnoitora. He grabbed Grimmjow's other hand before raising them in the air to show them. Everyone followed them raising their hands aswell.  
" I'm going with them, bitches." Nnoitora growled before rising his and Grimmjow's joined hands in the air.  
" Very well, Kaname, get espada's 2,7,9 and Yammy. Also I want their fraction's in here as well." Aizen said." As for you get in rank order strongest to weakest." Tosen nodded before leaving to return five minuets later with the requested people. The rebelling espada grabbed each other's hands again after getting in ranking order. The fractions walk into see something that surprised them dearly the enemies holding hands." Ah dear fractions as you can see your beloved leaders are rebelling. They will pay with there lives would any of you like to rebel with them." Aizen said. He pointed at Grimmjow's fraction first. " Any of you?" They all shook their heads no, all except Illfortt Granz.  
" I will my brothers going so is my leader." He said walking over to them and standing behind them.  
" Traitors bastards." Grimmjow growled.  
" How about you." He said to Halibel's fraction.  
" of corse I'm going with Lord Halibel." Apache shouted storming over to Halibel. " Come on you fucking puffs you coming or not." She snapped at them.  
" Oh I don't know, I don't want to be killed, it's not very pretty." Sun-sun said.  
" Fucking pathetic bitch." Mila-Rose growled. " Do you think she was thinking of that when she saved your fucking ass." She said strutting of to join Halibel and Apache.  
" Oh boy I guess I better go with them." Sun-sun said walking over to them.  
" You don't have to Sun-sun." Halibel said but Sun-sun just waved her of. All Aizen did was look at Tesla and he walked over to Nnoitora.  
" Ah for fuck sake why did you come." Moaned Nnoitora. Szayel's fraction ran from the room not wanting to be around him any longer.  
" Ah you selfish cowards I fucking created you." Szayel shouted after them. Lilynette had already walked over to Starrk.  
" Put them in the prison cell I'll kill them all tomorrow." Aizen said. About 16 lower Arrancar plus the remaining espada plus Kaname escorted them down to the prison cell. Everyone became quite nervous as they got closer to the holding cell in less than 24 hours they was going to be killed at Aizen's hands. He had created them and now he was going to end them...

A/N sorry it's so short


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so the next three or four chapters will be short like this one. That's only cause I need them for you to understand the actual plot line.

They waited until the guards had left to start talking.  
" Um... Halibel." Sun-Sun asked trying to decide if she was awake or not.  
" Yes Sun-Sun."  
" Are we going to die tomorrow?" She asked.  
" No. I have a plan, but someone is going to have to be sacrificed. I told Gin before he left what was going to happen. He told me to get you all out get us to the world of the living, go to school act like normal students keep it on a low. He's now in the sole society. All you guys have to do is get out to the world of the living, without causing trouble and getting unwanted attention. It's simple all you have to do is be ready to run and go." Halibel explained knowing everyone was listening.  
" Wait you said ' All you guys' Does that mean your going to be the one who doesn't get out." Nnoitora asked bluntly.  
" Shamefully yes it does, I won't be getting out alive but the rest of you will be."  
" No, you can't do it, that's why we have subordinates chose one of them to go." Nnoitora snapped.  
" I will not make one of the subordinates go." Halibel snapped back.  
" I'll do it, not many of you actually want me here." Szayel stated.  
" No you're not doing it either Szayel they need you encase something goes wrong or someone get's ill. Your all needed for different reason's. Szayel's needed for medical, Ulquiorra cause he's the only one who can not be provoked into fighting, Nnoitora as he can quickly analyse some one to tell if they can cause harm Grimmjow well you couldn't pull it of anyway. The fraction's because they just proved their loyalty to us. Starrk cause he's the only one who can cook." Halibel explained.  
" Ah but we will need a leader." Ulquiorra said.  
" And that would be you Halibel." Grimmjow finished for him.  
" I'll do it if it means my brother gets out safely." Illfortt said looking at Szayel. " Look brother I'm sorry I didn't act like I cared and I did blame you for our death but now I don't. Halibel let me do this please."  
" Okay if you really want to."  
" So what's the plan leader." Szayel said.  
" Well I found a weak spot in the bars. the idea was I was going to go out of the bars before the guards came back and get to the power switch. In the morning Aizen will make sure where all here and then when he realised one of us wasn't there he'd hopefully send people out to find them. Just before he executes you all I was going to shut of the power giving you all enough time to get out threw the window in the room." She explained. " The only thing that will have changed is who locks them selves in to shut the power of."  
" I can do that "Illfortt said bluntly. Halibel quickly helped him out of the bars.  
" Now go straight to the electrical room and lock the door, watch the security camera carefully and when Aizen goes to get his sword from his sheath turn the power off." He nodded before walking off stopping half way,  
" Szayel, I want you to have this." He said slipping a necklace of. Know one knew he wore one. " It was moms before the accident killed us all. Also here." He sad handing his sword and the necklace over." Behave and follow Halibel, she's a good teacher." He said before walking out.  
" brother... please don't..." Szayel said quietly. "...Die." He allowed one tear to fall down his cheek. Not even Grimmjow knew what to say. Starrk did something very unlike himself and hugged Szayel. Halibel joined in, then did Ulquiorra, Apache, Sun-Sun, Mia-Rose, Tesla, Lilynette, Grimmjow and finally Nnoitora. Time seemed to pass slowly.  
" Guys before I follow you I'm going to make one stop before hand." Halibel said. Everyone nodded not wanting to know what it was. Three hours later the guards came back.  
" Lord Aizen will be down in half an hour." They said flatly. Aizen did show up dead on half an hour later. He led all the ex-espada out and into the meeting hall the table had been moved and now there was just a chair and someone with a mop. ' Probably to clean up the blood.' Grimmjow though dully to himself.  
" The fraction's will have their heads cut of and the espada will be left to bleed to death He told the fraction's to move over to the side. As they was walking he went to cut Apache.

Tesla saw what he was going to do and jumped in the way. He cried out in pain  
"Tesla! You fool!" Nnoitora shouted. Before running over to his bleeding out fraction. " Why did you do that?" Nnoitora growled.  
" Y-You t-told me." Tesla started coughing. " T-t-that we should a-always put higher r-r-ranks be-before us. S-s-so that's what I d-did." Tesla started shaking violently before going limp in Nnoitora's arms. Suddenly the lights went of. Apache felt someone grab her arm before being dragged of. Knowing it was Halibel to run and grab all of Aizen's money and something's from Szayel's lab She willingly went. Nnoitora did move, he was in a state of shock. He felt cold hands grab him around his arm pulling him away from Tesla and towards their designated exit. He was pulled out of the window with great effort, he had actually started to wonder who had stopped and risked their life to get him. He looked at who ever had grabbed his arm and saw it was Szayel. The guy that scared the crap out of him, the one Nnoitora constantly took the piss out of and aggravated was trying to help him.  
" Can you a least duck down so I can get you out of the fucking window." Szayel snapped. Nnoitora ducked under the window. Szayel nor Nnoitora realised they was on the second floor and they fell. The first thing they heard was Grimmjow and Mila-Rose laughing like maniacs.  
" Oh are you two okay?" Sun-sun asked.  
" They'll be fine that drop wont of killed them." Starrk stated bluntly. Ulquiorra walked over and offered Szayel a hand up before helping Nnoitora up.  
" Baka!" Someone shouted and smacked Grimmjow around the head.  
" Ow Halibel what ya have to be so mean for." Grimmjow moaned.  
" Because they could have easily snapped their neck's, arm's leg's or even spine and your stood laughing about it. If there hurt you can carry one of them." Halibel snapped. " You two okay?" She asked Nnoitora and Szayel. Both nodded.  
" I have one question. Can I ask it?" Grimmjow asked.  
" Your going to whether we want you to or not so you might as well." Halibel said bluntly.  
" Where are your's and Szayel's hollow hole?"  
" Girls don't have them dub ass." Apache said stiffly.  
" I don't have one. I simply removed it." Szayel said icily. Not another word was said as they ran away from Aizen's palace. Halibel eventually stopped.  
" I'm going to open the passage into the world of the living as soon as we get there we need to cap our spiritual pressure." She explained opening the passage. They all stepped through to the world of the living, it just so happened to be the same town Ichigo lived in.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N defo OOC. Like really don't complain.

Szayel pov.

" Right. I'm going with Ulquiorra." Grimmjow claimed loudly. Did he have to shout so loudly, I already had a headache never mind him shouting and making it worse. Halibel shook her head before walking of with the girls. People was already staring at us. We wasn't exactly normal looking.  
" Baka!" Nnoitora shouted smacking him around the head. Grimmjow rubbed his head. " Do you have to be that loud?" He grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and walked of dragging the poor lad with him.  
" See you two around don't kill each other." Starrk said walking of. I felt my headache worsen, I clamped my hands around my forehead trying to lessen the pain. I didn't know why I tried it I knew it wouldn't work.  
" You okay there Szayel?" I heard Nnoitora ask.  
" I'm fine just got a headache." I told him. I felt him lead me over somewhere before pulling me down. I realised he'd lead me over to the bench we had passed a few minuets earlier.  
" We'll wait here until you feel better." He said. Once the headache lessened I let go of my head. I pushed my gasses back on. " How come you've still got your Hollow mask?"  
" Because I actually need my glasses."  
" Oh." He stood up and we started shopping. The first things we went for was shoes.  
" Hello, do you need any help." A girl came over to us when we walked into the shop.  
" No we don't." Nnoitora snapped. I wanted to hit him but if I did the chances are I would possibly make my headache worse. She didn't say anything as she walked away.

The shop was packed and I was losing my temper. Nnoitora quickly found a black pair of converse he liked and I got a blue pair. Knowing they wouldn't do much if it rained we both found hi-tops we liked. We quickly moved on to the next shop. The next thing was coats, jumpers and hoodies. I ended up with a black coat, it had a fur collar which I figured would be better than a scarf, I bought a grey jumper that had the out line of an eagle on the front and a pure black hoodie. Nnoitora got a grey version of the same coat, a black jumper with a smiley face on the front, he also got a plain black hoodie. We had them personalised slightly. Mine had my name stitched on the front with a very small butterfly, it was to represent my Zanpakuto nothing else. Nnoitora's had his first name only on it and he had a small mantis. As we was walking towards the other shop to buy jeans and boxers I started feeling overly warm. ' What's going on with me today.' I though angry. ' I couldn't be getting ill, could I?' I instantly got rid of the thought. ' No I'm sure I'd of realised sooner if I was. Maybe it's worth mentioning to Halibel when we meet back up with her. No it'll only be a useless bother for everyone I'll be fine.' I was so lost in though I hadn't realised Nnoitora had stop let alone turned around. I walked splat bang into him.  
" Sorry Nnoitora." I mumbled out.  
" What's getting the better of you today, spit it out Szayel."  
" Nothing I'm fine, I told you it's just a headache nothing more."  
"Is it not letting up?" He questioned.  
" Slightly, it'll be fine it will go soon." I said just wanting to get this shopping over with.  
" You want me to go buy some pain killers and you can chill here."  
" No. I'm sure it'll go soon lets just continue shopping." He didn't push the subject any further. We quickly finished up shopping and went to the meeting point. The girls and Starrk was already there. We waited for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to show up. When they arrived Grimmjow was grinning like an Idiot and Ulquiorra looked ready to kill him.  
" Come on let's go find somewhere to stay. We'll all be getting tired." Halibel said softly. I couldn't stop the yawn from escaping my lips but luckily I never yawned loudly.  
" Yeah well I'm hungry, and for human food not soles of once." Grimmjow stated, his stomach making noises.

We quickly went to the chinese and bought food. The smell was making me feel sick so I went and stood outside, Ulquiorra said he'd come keep me company. whilst we was in the chinese we got wired looks of everyone, mostly because of Grimmjow's Lilynette's and my hair color, Ulquiorra's , Halibel's, Lilynette's and Apache's 'markings' and finally Nnoitora's hight. Which I did find funny. There was only Starrk that looked normal. Me and Ulquiorra was just talking about what had happened that day. He also mentioned he was feeling sick as well. He was telling me about what Grimmjow did to piss him off. It turned out he started a fight in one of the shops. The group soon came out and Halibel said we was off to a hotel that she had called whilst she was out with the girls. We had already been walking for half an hour when me and Ulquiorra started dropping back.

I had felt tired since we had gotten to the world of the living but now it was becoming so much harder to walk. My body was slowly stopping and my mind was shutting down, I wouldn't dare stop though know I couldn't be a burden to Halibel. My legs started feeling heavy and my arms just hanging limp at my sides. It was slowly becoming harder to see things. I forced my body to move but I felt like I was slowly losing consciousness, No I was slowly losing consciousness, I noticed Ulquiorra was having the same issue as me. A shadow was cast over me. I was about to shout at who ever it was but I almost collapsed. I looked up to see Nnoitora.  
" What do..." I yawned loudly."... you want?" I asked lazily.  
" Come on I'll carry you." He said.  
" What?" Did I hear him right.  
" I said I'll carry you." So I did hear him right.  
" Hell no you wont." I said jumping away from him. A bad mistake on my part as my legs gave out under me due to lack of energy. ' Stupid fucking body' I growled in annoyance. I hadn't even realised Nnoitora had stopped me from falling.  
" Are you going to let me carry you or are you going to make me wait until you pass out before I pick you up?" To sleepy to argue, I let him pick me up. He bent down so I could climb on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I could see that stupid smile appear on his face. I slap him lightly but it didn't work.  
" How's your headache?" He asked.  
" Worsening."  
" Why didn't you tell Halibel?"  
" I didn't want to stress everyone over my shitty little headache." He laughed softly. I could feel it rumbling from his chest a lot like a cat purring. His laugh wasn't like when he was fighting, no this one was more soft, gentle in a more human was. It wasn't a terrifying noise like in battle. It was more like a comforting one. Like his smile seemed to me.  
" Well you go my attention with it. I do wish you had said something earlier though."  
" I'm regretting not doing so." There was a burning feeling in the back of my throat, my stomach was doing back flips and I knew I was going to be sick. " Nnoitora can you but me down I'm going to be sick." I asked him the nauseous feeling getting worse. He quickly put me back on the floor. I was on the floor about 30 seconds before the sick feeling became even worse. I became clear to me I wasn't going to throw up just yet but I knew the chances are if I let Nnoitora carry me I'd end up throwing up all over him. " I still feel sick but not enough to throw up just yet."

He nodded understanding I didn't want to be picked up again. He didn't run back to the group but in fact stayed at the back with me. I looked forwards to see Grimmjow carrying Ulquiorra bridle style. Ulquiorra was out cold and asleep there was a daft smile on Grimmjow's face.  
" Why are you being nice to me. I know everyone thinks of me as the crazy guy who'll cut you up if you come to close." I decided to ask.  
" Well the fact of the matter is I never thought of you like that. I simply thought you was the guy that just need a friend. Since you never came out of your lab no one ever got to know you." Nnoitora said. Now I understood, slightly. we finally got to the hotel we was staying at.  
" Right there's four rooms booked so, Halibel and the girls will take the two bedroomed one and we can decide who's going with who." Starrk said.  
" I'll room with anyone, just don't leave me with the pink haired, mad man." Grimmjow said.  
" Idiot. Both me and Nnoitora have been around him and he's been more decent than you have in your entire life." Ulquiorra, who must have woken up earlier, snapped.  
"I'll room with Szayel." Nnoitora said. Everyone even Halibel looked at him shocked. " What he's better than Starrk. Cause let's face it Starrk could wake everyone in Germany up he snores that loud. Grimmjow made it clear he didn't want to be near Szayel. So you know someone's got to room with him. And I'll admit it. I enjoy talking to him he's more interesting than half of you." He snapped. Halibel handed a key over to me.  
" Szayel, who do you want to room with?" She asked me. " You should be able to choose who you room with as you're the only one who hasn't said anything." As much as I hated to admit it I wanted to room with Nnoitora, simply because he was the only one I had spoken to.  
" I'll room with Nnoitora, he is after all the only one who bothered to talk to me." She nodded and sent us off with what ever we ordered for the Chinese.

We got to the room put the TV on quietly in the back ground and sat down to eat. The smell of the food made me feel sick again.  
" You feel sick again?" Nnoitora asked me. I nodded slowly. He quickly stood up and walked me to the bathroom. " I'll be back I'm just going to get Halibel." He said I heard the door shut behind him. Almost as soon as he left I threw up in the toilet. It wasn't a fun feeling. I felt someone holding my hair back and rubbing my back.

" Halibel's coming now." It was Nnoitora. Once I finished throwing my guts up I sat back a leant against Nnoitora. I felt him move behind me until I was sat between his legs. I was leant against his chest my legs straight out in front of me. Nnoitora was leaning on the wall, Legs bent at the knee, arms around my chest his head resting on mine. I heard the door shut again and someone walked in. I knew it was Halibel by the foot steps. She put her hand to my head.  
" Well you don't have a fever, I think it's simply a virus. Szayel you in any pain?"  
"not yet no."  
"Nnoitora though I find it sweet how you care about him so much and have to thank you for telling me incase it was something worse please do not bother me and the girls again unless it worsens." She said leaving the room and apartment again. Nnoitora stood up, before I had even the chance to stand he had picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He quickly flicked on the tv and put it on quietly.  
" I'll take the sofa for the night." He said before standing to leave. I felt a strange over whelming fear take over my body. I didn't want to be on my own, I didn't want him to leave and I still shocked myself on what I did next.

" Nnoitora, stay. Please." I shocked myself with the words never mind Nnoitora. " I ment the sofa can't be all that comfy and it's a big enough bed..." I stoped myself again. mentally slapping myself I looked him in the eyes. " I don't acctually have a reason for you to stay I just don't want you to leave." I said. ' I am going to kill you.' I though angry to myself.  
" Okay, I'll stay." Nnoitora finally said, we both had a stupid grin on our faces.  
" Just don't forget Halibel said we had school in the morning, shamefully."  
" Well if your ill she might let us stay here." He said.  
" I highly doubt it I think it was just from moving through dimensions that's making me feel sick." I stated. We both laid on our sides not facing each other. I waited until I could hear the faint snores of Nnoitora before shutting my eyes. I felt him move behind me before a long thin arm wrapped around me and pulled me backwards slightly and into his chest.

A/N Okay well I told you they'd be ooc. Next chapter first day of school. I'm half way through righting anyway. I like to have the next the chapters before I update so probably tomorrow or thursday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N please note now that not all the vizards are here simply because I didn't want to write them in with so many character's in it already. Also ooc. I'm sorry it's short and not all that informational but I was lost interest in this chapter very quickly especially when they got to school so it was more like a filler chapter but any way. I'm hopping to have a nicely written fight seen in the next chapter.

" Guy's get up now!" Apache, Mila-Rose and Halibel shouted.  
" Oh shut the fuck up." Came the reply from Grimmjow's room. There was a huge bang. " What the fuck Ulquiorra?!" The Apache and Mila-Rose looked at each other before bursting into laughter.  
" Starrk you lazy bastard get out of bed now." Everyone heard Halibel scream at Starrk. For Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra and Szayel that was all they needed. They all jumped out of bed got dressed into their school uniforms and legged it out of the rooms. Everyone ran up stairs to Starrk's room to watch Halibel get him out of bed.  
" I'm not getting out of this bed and I highly doubt you could get me out of here even if you tried." Starrk replied. Everyone was holding back their laughter. Halibel's hands when to her hips.  
" And why's that?" She shouted.  
" Cause you're a girl." Halibel grabbed Starrk by his hair and pulled him out of bed.  
" There your up if I have to dress you myself I will."  
" You wouldn't dare." Halibel smirked. Grabbing a T-shirt she pulled it over his head. She stood up and dragged him from the room.  
" Wait how come he's not in the school uniform?" Grimmjow asked.  
" Cause he looks to old. I'd have an easier time trying to pass him of as your grandma then I would a student."  
" Ah I think you ment Grand dad. Not Grandma." Ulquiorra said.  
" No I ment Grandma he's to much of a fucking wimp to be classed at a man or a boy for that matter." Halibel snapped. That was it even Ulquiorra and Szayel burst into laughter. They quickly left the building leaving Starrk to watch over the rooms. They quickly arrived at school. Non of the espada's recognised the sole reapers spiritual pressure.  
" Well class we've got some new students." The teacher said cheerfully. Half the class moaned at the thought. A group of Seven had just joined. " Please well come them." She said opening the door. In walked the ex-arrancar. Ichigo paled and looked at Shinji who just shook his head. "Please introduce yourselves."  
" Hey I am Halibel I hope we can be friends." Halibel said smiling and waking at them.  
" My name Grimmjow. I really enjoy sports" Grimmjow said smiling showing of his pointed fangs.  
" I'm Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra said flatly.  
" Szayel, that's all you need to know." Szayel said flatly still feeling a bit of.  
" I'm Apache." Apache said cheerfully.  
" My name is Sun-sun." Sun-sun said quietly.  
" I'm Mila-Rose. Mess with one of my friends and I'll mess with your face." Mila-Rose barked.  
" I'm Nnoitora." Nnoitora said with his creepy smile.  
" Right Nnoitora go sit at the back. Ulquiorra was it please take a seat next to the white-haired kid. Halibel please take a seat next to Orihime. Grimmjow next to Chad. Apache next to the other ginger girl. Mila-Rose the front desk. Sun-sun next to Uryu and Szayel between Ichigo and Shinji." They al quickly went to sit down. Ichigo was watching the Five sole reapers that had been sent down after some trouble in the sole society, there was more of them they just wasn't in school. He was so going to lose his mind.

" Why are you here Espada." Ichigo whisper shouted at Szayel.  
" Funny fact is where no longer Espada. We no longer work with Aizen." Ichigo and Szayel looked over to see Halibel and Orihime talking like they was best friends. They both looked at each other.  
"Keep your friend's and a short lead Szayel."  
" Ah another funny fact, I'm not the leader Halibel is." By lunch Ichigo was ready to kill them they had already become the teachers favorites in the class. When the lunch bell went Keigo tried to hit on Halibel, who put him in the bin, literally.

The group of soul reapers in school included, Renji, Toshiro, Shuhei, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Izuru. Then there was also Rukia and Ichigo, who was already in the world of the living before the situation changed. Ichigo was fuming by the end of the day. Nnoitora and Grimmjow and believe it or not Szayel and Ulquiorra had handed his ass to him in football. Orihime seemed to be happy befriending Halibel and the fucking soul reapers wasn't doing anything about them. As soon as Toshiro got his orders he knew he would have to disappoint Gin again, he wouldn't betray the 13 caught guard squads for hollows. The rest of school was dragging for Ichigo and the sole reapers.

As soon as school was over the arrancar left, the sole reapers, Vizards and Ichigo was soon following them. They was just walking in a big group like they belonged here. The sole reapers found out where they was staying and they quickly returned to were they was staying so they could drop there gigai's off and get back to dealing with the arrancars. They quickly found the espada's eating ice cream. They all noted they now had another espada was with them. They was laughing and having a good time. Ichigo noticed Chad, Uryu and Orihime was with them.

" So how we going about this Captain." Ikkaku asked.  
" The orders I got was just to take them out. They never said how or by what time. It's up to you to choose how you take yours out. That is if you remember which one you were told you had to take out." The espada quickly handed over the money before exiting the shop leaving Uryu, Chad and Orihime to talk. " Right let's go." They followed the espada three blocks before they lost them.

" Halibel someone's following us." Ulquiorra said. They quickly moved into an alley.  
" It's a bunch of soul reapers." Grimmjow growled.  
" Yes they was in school with us. It's only likely they'd want to attack us." Szayel said.  
"Right drop the gigais here. There going to attack, fight back with all your strength but do NOT use your full release understood." Halibel commanded. They all nodded before removing their gigais. They left the ally and split into groups. Starrk and Lilynette, Nnoitora and Szayel, Mila-Rose, Apache and Sun-sun, Halibel on her own and finally Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. The sole reapers and vizards split up to follow them as well. Ikkaku and Yumichika followed Starrk. Mila-Rose, Apache and Sun-sun was followed by Shuhei and Izuru. Ulquiorra took a dull note they were being followed by a red-head, who's hair looked like a pineapple, Ichigo and girl. Shinji, Hiyori and Lisa quickly took of after Nnoitora and Szayel. Leaving Toshiro and Rangiku to follow Halibel. There was surely going to be a blood bath.


	5. Chapter 5

The espada was moving as fast as they could. Trying to lose soul reapers and vizards was harder than it sounds. The ex-espada was quickly tiring due to only eating human food for the passed three days. Toshiro and Rangiku was having and easy time keeping up with Halibel where was Shinji, Hiyori and Lisa where having a hard time keeping an eye on Szayel and Nnoitora, both seemed like experts in having a sly get away.  
'We can't keep up like this.' Most of the espada thought to them selves.  
" We'll have to fight. We can't keep running like this." Nnoitora shouted over to Szayel  
" Agreed let's do this." Szayel replied both darted off in the opposite directions.  
" Hiyori, Lisa go after the pink one I have the other one." Shinji said darting of after Nnoitora.  
" Why you. Who did he think he is bossing me around like that. I have the right mind to follow him and kick his fat fucking ass..." Hiyori started.  
" Hiyori just leave it and concentrate on finding the other espada." Lisa said. They both quickly took of after Szayel. Halibel stopped and drew her sword. ' Come on then.' She though to herself. Rangiku came up from behind her and Toshiro from the front Growling she quickly decided Toshiro would do more damage. Apache, Sun-sun and Mila-Rose was making it seem like a game of tag, laughing as they dodged the blows thrown at them. Ikkaku and Starrk had already started fighting. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow was already board of running but instead of splitting up stood back to back.

The first attack came from Ichigo, Grimmjow blocked it effortlessly. The next attack came from Renji they both dodged not even bothering to trying and block it. They was no longer back to back, Ichigo attacked Grimmjow whilst Renji attacked Ulquiorra. Rukia went to help Ichigo.  
" I will kill you." Grimmjow growled.  
" Stop threatening." Ulquiorra shouted over to him. The sounds of clashing swords echoed around. Ulquiorra's and Renji's swords clashed again the force of it forcing everyone back.  
" Roar Zabimaru." Renji said using his swords true form now. " You know I really do hate fighting with Zabimaru in his sealed form, she's a lot happier now though."  
" You called it a boy and a girl. So which is it ?" Ulquiorra commented.  
" Both, it's a snake and a baboon." Renji watched Ulquiorra's face turn to confusion.  
" It doesn't matter he, she... it will go down with you." Ulquiorra spat out.  
" Now, now Ulquiorra watch was that about threating you said to me." Grimmjow smirked.  
" Oh shut up." He mumbled.  
" Enough talking." Ichigo said jumping at Grimmjow again.  
" You know you should be grateful where talking and allowing all of you a few seconds extra to live." Five minuets later they was all bleeding. Breathing heavily Ulquiorra was slowly giving up they wasn't getting anywhere. Grimmjow's laughter took over the noises of Renji's and Ulquiorra's swords smashing together.  
" Put her down." Ichigo shouted. Ulquiorra and Renji took of to where they was. Grimmjow had a little girl by the neck.  
" Ah if one of you raise your sword at me or him..." He said pointing to Ulquiorra."... the girl gets it." Rukia went to attack from behind. Ulquiorra was there with in seconds blocking the attack.  
" Grimmjow show them you wasn't joking." Ulquiorra said. Grimmjow forced his sword drawing a small bit of blood.  
" Now roar Zabimaru." Renji shouted.  
" Dance Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia commanded.  
" Banki." Renji, Rukia and Ichigo all shouted together.  
" Crap." Ulquiorra and Grimmjow shouted.

" Just die already, I have to go help Szayel." Nnoitora shouted at Shinji.  
" Is Szayel the pink one?" Shinji asked kind of worried.  
" Yes, now die so I can go help him. He isn't much a of a fighter." Nnoitora shouted swinging his over sized sword at Shinji. There was a drop in spiritual pressure. " You sure as hell better hope that was one of your friends cause if that was Szayel I'm going to kill every last one of you slowly and painfully."  
" What is he to you, your boy friend?" Shinji asked blocking  
" He's my... my... My best friend. Now you will die." Nnoitora said swinging at him again.  
" Why are you actually fighting." Shinji asked cutting Nnoitora across the chest.  
" For my friends." He replied slashing down Shinji's face. Blood was dripping down each of them. Nnoitora shot a cero at Shinji who dodged it and went to cut Nnoitora's back from behind but he stopped.  
"Why'd you stop your sword." Nnoitora asked.  
" Because we're all fighting for the same thing." Shinji replied.  
" What's that."  
" Well we're both cut up and all but where fighting to protect our friends and to defeat Aizen yet were fighting each other. Go check on your friend I have mine to check on as well." In some form off treaty they took of to check on their friends.

Szayel was breathing heavily. Hiyori and Lisa attacked at the same time again. Moving to make sure they didn't hit him he quickly got a cero ready and fired it. Hiyori cut all down his back.  
" Ha continue like this and you'll surely die." Hiyori laughed. " Good bye Espada." She said stabbing her sword through his chest. Szayel coughing up blood as Hiyori went back to stand with Lisa. Lisa drew her sword and was going to stab him again.  
" Lisa Hiyori stop." Shinji shouted. Nnoitora was by Szayel's side with in seconds.  
" Oi lad can you hear me." Nnoitora asked Szayel.  
" Of corse I can." Szayel said standing up.  
" Why won't you let us kill him." Hiyori asked.  
" Where all fighting to protect our friends. So why kill them we did attack first." Lisa and Hiyori looked at each other putting their swords away.  
" Szayel!" Three girls shouted. The vizards looked over at Apache, Sun-sun and Mila-Rose. Shuhei and Izuru showed up behind them panting. The three girls was already at Szayel's side. Shuhei went to kill Mila-Rose. Apache and Sun-sun out raged by this fact alone attacked him.  
" You fool. You don't attack from behind. That's what cowards do." Apache screamed.

" At least we allow you to check on your injured friends before we continue attacking. You all call us heartless bastards damned wrong they are. I think you just summed it up." Mila-Rose Shouted joining in the fighting.

" That's enough." Starrk shouted.  
" When the fuck did you show up." Apache said letting go of a close to dead Shuhei.  
" Just now with them two. We have to go Halibel's sending out distress signals just like Szayel and Nnoitora." This was news to Szayel and Nnoitora, they didn't notice they was letting of distress signals.

A yelp sounded through the sky. Halibel stood blood dripping down her arm sword buried in Rangiku's left hip.  
" Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted.  
" I'm okay captain." Rangiku replied. The force of Halibel's sword had sure ment it had cut her bone, blood was running down her leg the pain becoming over whelming. She smirked at the huge gorge on her arm. Toshiro went to attack her seeing her busy. Pulling her sword out of Rangiku she easily blocked Toshiro.  
" If this is all you two have then I strongly suggest you hear me out before attacking again." Rangiku slashed down Halibel's face when she wasn't watching. Blood dripped into her left eye. Toshiro tried to attack again only to have his sword grabbed and Halibel's cut him across his stomach. Halibel threw him backwards. " That's pathetic. I told you I didn't want to fight but you let your arrogance get the better of you. You put shame on the thirteen caught guard squads." Halibel formed a cero before firing it at Rangiku. Whilst she and Rangiku was fighting Toshiro had the perfect opportunity to get Halibel in a headlock.  
" I could kill you now and that would be the end of it." He said shortly. He drew his sword back to kill her.  
" 'Shiro, what are ya doin' ya said..." Toshiro's eyes went wide and he drop his sword to his side letting go of Halibel  
" Gin... I...C-can..." No he couldn't explain, how was he going to get out of this one.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I really am unimpressed with this chapter. The original was so much better than this but I really lost the hope of re-writing the damned chapter.

.Beep. Toshiro's alarm screamed loudly. Sighing he felt for the stupid thing. He wouldn't have to get up this early if his Lieutenant got up. Growling when he couldn't fell the alarm he threw the covers back. He realised why he couldn't find the alarm. In his sleep he must have rolled over to the other side of the bed.  
' That explains why I couldn't feel the bedside table.' He thought angrily. ' Wow I really need to get a new bed, it's pointless having a double bed when there's only one of me.'  
' And you're not exactly full sized.' Hyourinmaru commented.  
' AH shut up.' Toshiro shouted at him.  
' You've been moodier since he came back I thought I'd try to cheer you up.' Hyourinmaru was right he had been moodier since Gin Ichimaru had come back to the soul society. Gin had come back a told what had happened, the head captain of corse allowed him back into the soul society and of corse allowed him the position of captain back. The only problem was he now had an extra to idiots two look after in the world of the living, okay so the two idiots might be quite Izuru and loyal Shuhei but still wasn't it bad enough they was sending Renji, his vice-captain, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Sighing he quickly got out of bed, showered and dressed before flash stepping to Rangiku's door. He banged on the door loudly. Hair sticking out in all directions, top slipping of one shoulder Rangiku answered the door. She looked him up and down. His captain's uniform clean and neat as ever, his eyes narrowed slightly, his hair still dripping slightly from the shower.  
"Oh captain you shouldn't be outside with wet hair."  
" Just get ready, Izuru is already waiting." He snapped walking of.  
'Toshiro, Shinso's master is very close, if you still wish to avoid him I suggest moving quickly.' Hyourinmaru said.  
' Thank you Hyourinmaru.' He had a very strong bond with his Zanpakuto spirit, it had been his best friend during his time as a normal soul and now it was his fighting partner. He was very special to him, Hyourinmaru was the only one who didn't call him master or captain. Toshiro took of not wanting to run into Gin. On the way round he checked in with the others coming with him and Rangiku.

'The only reason Izuru has to come is because they think Gin is going to be a threat to him' Hyourinmaru decided to start a convocation.  
' I know that, if anyone is in danger its Gin and I'm to one whose gonna kill him.' Hyourinmaru laughed.  
' I told that to Shinso and all he did was laugh saying he'd love to see that.' I smirked not even his Zanpakuto liked Gin.' Why are you avoiding him, I know he's your best friend. '  
' He's not my best friend, your are. He was simply a friend, but not anymore. He's a traitor who deserves to die.'  
'Harsh words coming from you Toshiro.'  
' I know that but it's true.' Toshiro made a quick drop in at squad 13.

" Hello Toshiro, to what do I owe this pleasure." Ukitake asked.  
" I just thought I'd come see an old friend since I'm going to be stuck with a load of idiots in the world of the living." Ukitake laughed. Toshiro spent half an hour talking to Ukitake before leaving to go wait at the gates.

" Dun ya know 's not polite ta run away from somebody?" Gin's voice made Toshiro pale. " O' is it ya dun wanna see meh? Oh I ge' it ya had some other lil' friend ta run ta. I'm hur' tha' ya fo'go' abou' meh already it's only been two month. Dun I mean more ta ya then tha'?"  
" Ichimaru don't go there."  
" So now I'm Ichimaru wha' happened ta Gin? Ya disappoint meh Toshiro, one minuets ya all over meh sayin' I'm ya best friend and nex' ya back ta callin' meh Ichimaru like I'm nothin' but trash ta ya. "  
" Ichimaru I told you not to go there."  
" Ya really do upse' meh, dun ya ge' tha'. jus' 'cause I'm o' like ya other friends and I don' show meh emotions don'' mean ya can' hur' 'em."  
"Ichi... Gin please just stop there."  
" Yer confusin' Chibi-Captain."  
" Why are you here?"  
" Ta speak ta ya."  
" No not here, I mean the soul society, why did you come back?" The smile on Gin's face fell of into a frown. He grabbed the child captain's arm and dragged him of. He stopped dragging him when they was at the edge of the woods.  
" I miss ma friends..." He said pulling Toshiro into a hug. " ... And Aizen said 'e was gonna capture ya fo' 'is own pleasure 'e said he'd always been intrigued by ya and wan'ed ta be the one ta break ya. I rebelled and told 'im 'e couldn' I wouldn't le' 'im. 'e pu' meh in a prison cell and said I was gonna be killed in three days. Halibel, the third espada said she wouln' wa'ch meh die. We made a plan with espada's 1,3,4,5,6 and 8. They all helpped meh escape. Halibel was ta take the blame and then the others would say they wouldn't kill another espada. I told 'er ta ge' 'em outta there and she said she had a plan. I told her tha' once she and everyone go' ou' they had ta go ta the world of the livin' and wai' fo' meh ta go ge' 'em."  
"But me and my group once they know, where going to be ordered to kill them."  
" I know bu' Halibel told meh something important, we need the espada on our side 'Shiro, only Ulquiorra know's Aizen's full plans an' we need 'im alive ta find 'em ou'. I'm waitin' fo' central 46's approval ta brin' 'em here an' allow 'em ta live along side of us. Toshiro can ya promise meh one more thin'."  
" Anything Gin, tell me and I'll do it."  
" Don' hur' 'em please. Promise meh ya wont hur' 'em jus' keep 'em busy till I can come down an' brin' 'em back."  
" I promise Gin, I won't disappoint you. Not like last time."  
" I told ya I fo'give ya fo' tha' along time ago.""  
" I wont forget that disappointed look on ya face. It was depressing."  
" Okay bu' ya really should fo' ge' it, so ya'll make sure the espada won' ge' hur', ya promise?"  
" I promise, Gin. I won't let you down."  
"Good we bes' be goin' back. Ya have ta leave now." Toshiro nodded.

* * *

" 'Shiro, wha' are ya doin' ya said..." Toshiro's eyes went wide, his skin paled and he drop his sword to his side letting go of Halibel.  
" Gin... I...C-can..." No he couldn't explain, how was he going to get out of this one. No one saw the other arrancar, Vizards and sole reapers show up, nor could anyone know what was going to happen. Gin looked on disappointment yet again in his eyes.

" How dare you lay a hand on Master Halibel." Sun-sun shouted. Apache and Mila-Rose, despite shock of her out of characterness, tried to stop her. Sun-sun easily ducked under them and darted around Halibel who was trying to stop her.

'Master!' both Hyourinmaru shouted at the same time, of corse only Gin and Toshiro heard them.  
' Toshiro defend yourself now!' Hyourinmaru shouted.  
' Master he's not going to move help him.' Shinso shouted at Gin. Toshiro looked at Gin regretfully. He'd broken his promise to Gin, again. Sun-sun came up just in front of Toshiro. No one moved, everything went to slow motion. Sun-sun raising her swords to stab Toshiro. Suddenly blood was everywhere. A scream sounded out and a yelp. The scream female the yelp male.  
" Halibel." Apache shouted.  
" I'm fine." Halibel said holding the top of her left arm. Her sword was still in its seath. Toshiro seemed unhurt to everyone behind him, but both Gin and Halibel could see where Sun-sun's sword had cut the captain. Halibel moved to the side. All of the overs could see Gin holding a bloody sword.  
" Halibel, I can't let her live, she raised her sword against... my...my... best friend." Gin said sadly every word said without the accent to show the seriousness of this.  
" Gin please forgive her this once."  
" Don't you get it Halibel. She raised her sword against Toshiro. The one person I told you all not to hurt, I told you who ever raised their sword against captain of the tenth division would die or be sent back to Aizen." Words yet again said correctly. Smile falling of his face.  
" Gin please, she thought he'd hurt me." Halibel tried again.  
" You don't understand. If you hadn't of moved in front of him right then, if I'd have been one second to late to use Shinso, he would be dead. He's already hurt and wounded. I made him promise not to hurt you and cut you up or kill you and he didn't. Sure he threatened you, but he didn't do anything. Fine I won't kill her but she's going to the twelfth division. I don't want her anywhere near me." He said opening his eyes and walking over to Toshiro  
" You better say thank you to him." Halibel growled. Gin ignored the apology and walked over to Toshiro.  
" You alright?" He asked.  
" I'll answer you if you talk with your accent back on and your sly smile and closed eyes." Toshiro said. Gin smiled but not his usually creepy smile.  
" I'll do tha' when we ge' back ta the soul society. All of us. I even convinced 'em ta let the vizards back in." They all went to the sole society together.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I'll do the final check tomorrow.

When they all got back to the soul society they was all taken straight to squad four for check ups. Everyone was fine until it got to Szayel, Mila-Rose and Sun-sun. Grimmjow made the remark of " I told you the weak ones would be effected", that was until Unohanna looked at him and said he had to wait outside of squad four. Szayel simply had burned his leg in his lab before leaving to the world of the living, Mila-Rose had an infection and had to stay into make sure it didn't spread. Sun-sun went into the room and five minuets later one of squad four came out.  
" Um... Is there any kind of infectious disease in Los Nochas?" He asked.  
" No, everything is dead there. Why?"  
" Well you see, Unohanna spotted something of about Sun-sun's blood. It turn's out to be a highly fatal infection. Did she go near any animals in the world of the living"  
" A bat got into our room, Sun-sun got rid of it, that's the only time." Apache said. "It came in when Halibel went to check on Szayel when he started throwing up." He nodded before going back into the room.  
" Gin, I'm sorry I didn't know if I did I wouldn't have brought her." Halibel said.  
" Na, it's meh who should be sorry. I accused ya of no' been able ta control yer fraction when i' turn's ou' ta be somethin' comple'ly no' yer faul'."  
" Theres nothing we can do for her. I'm sorry but we don't know if she will die or not. We've never see this before." Another member of squad four said. They all nodded and left.  
" Head captain want's to see us and put you all in squads." Toshiro said leading the way. They was all trying their hardest not to think about Sun-sun. They arrived at squad one very quickly. The head captain and the other captains where there already.  
" Well do any of you captains want one in your squad?" The head captain asked.  
" Hell why should they choose." Grimmjow asked.  
" Grimmjow your lack of manners are astounding. For the life of me I can't understand why you would be such an arrogant piece of trash or want to be one." Ulquiorra told him.  
" I'm sorry abou' 'im head cap'ain 'e was a comple' ass in Los Noches as well. Now' seems ta change 'is personality."  
" Stop bein' a fuckin' ass kiss Gin, You did it to Aizen as well. It's fuckin' boarin'." Nnoitora said.  
" Shut the fuck up Baka." Halibel said bringing him down to her hight and smacking him around the head.  
" I'll take the spoon, the blue and the girl." Kenpatchi said. " They look like they'd be good to fight." There was a snoring sound and everyone looked to see Starrk asleep leaning on the wall.  
" Oh please fo' the love of god pu' 'im with Shunsui. It'll show 'em both how lazy they are." Gin said angrily.  
" I'll take have, Apache and Mila-Rose." Toshiro said. "They might keep Rangiku out-of-the-way instead of sleeping on the office floor.  
" Head cap'ain, can I please keep Halibel with meh, she's always been ma favorite espada."  
" Enough!" Head captain shouted. " Here's what we'll do Captains on one side arrancar on the other. Good. Gin please tell me which ones would be best with which squad and why."  
" Righ', Starrk should go ta Shunsui cause there both lazy. Ulquiorra should go ta cap'ain Kuchiki 'cause they are both boring stuck up ass wholes. Nnoitora and Grimmjow should go with Kenpatchi, all three are figh' mad. Szayel should go ta squad 12 cause he's a scientist and he's a bit mental..." A few of the captains saw the look that passed between Szayel and Nnoitora, but non of them noticed them stand closer and join hands behind their backs."... Apache and Mila-Rose ta go with chibi-captain cause he's used ta girls tha' slack of. Halibel, one with meh, two with Tohshiro, or three with Ukitake."  
"Agreed. Starrk you will now be in squad 8. Ulquiorra you are now part of squad 4. Halibel you will continue under Captain Ichimaru. Grimmjow and Nnoitora you will be part of squad 11-"  
" Actually head captain would it be possible if I could stay with Szayel, he's not all that social." Nnoitora cut in. Everyone looked at him. The head captain looked him up and down.  
" Very well if this is your wish, I do not see a problem with it but if you cause any trouble you will be put in squad 11. Szayel and Nnoitora will be part of squad 12. Apache and Mila-Rose will be part of squad 10. That is all you may take your leave now." Everyone left. Gin grabbed Toshiro's arm.  
" Come on ya. we 'ave cachin' up ta do." He said dragging him off.  
" Gin I have paper work to do so please let me go."  
" Naw, Rangiku can dump it on yer squad fo' taday we 'ave more importan' thin's ta talk abou'." Sighing and giving up Toshiro aloud Gin to pull him along. The spent the day talking to each other and catching up. When night came around they went to a big open field and watched the sun set. They sat there for a while both falling asleep.

a few hours later.

Something moved in the shadows, watching the sleeping soul reapers. It knew they was out cold and wouldn't wake up. It let out an ear splitting roar before moving from its cover. Gin heard it, his hear was pounding in his head as he recognised what it was. His first instinct to run but he wouldn't leave Toshiro. He shook him gently.  
" 'Shiro we 'ave ta go, there's a hollow. Toshiro wake up please, move." Toshiro mumbled something. " TOSHIRO GE' UP NOW!" He screamed.  
" What the fu-" Toshiro's eyes went wide, he started shaking slightly. The hollow took a swing at Gin. Toshiro quickly pushed Gin flat on his back and rolled to the side.  
" Ta mate didn' see tha' one comin'."Gin said sheepishly. " Why does this hollow seem familiar."  
" You don't remember, it's the hollow that attacked me, Rangiku and that other girl you made me swear to keep safe. You know when I failed. Epicly might I add."  
" Oh yeah I remember now." They both grabbed their Zanpukato. " Le's ge' the bastard." Toshiro nodded. They was fighting for a good half an hour. Their Zanpukato wouldn't cut through the skin on its arm, and it kept blocking it. Kido bounced of it. Growling at yet another failed attempt Toshiro lost his temper. Aiming kido randomly he finally hit a weak spot on the huge hollow. Gin yet again had his back turn towards the hollow.  
" Gin!" Toshiro shouted moving to take the blow. Gin turned around and pulled Toshiro back enough so only the left side of his face got cut.  
" Yer crazy."  
" And your stupid." Finally get bored they both started shooting Kido at the stupid Hollow. Gin worked out it's weak spot.  
" Shoot to kill Shinso." He hit the weak spot dead on giving Toshiro time to cut straight down the hollows mask. "Le's go ge' ya eye looked a' chibi." Gin said grabbing Toshiro's arm and dragging him along again. Gin sat in squad four he noticed Nnoitora sat on the other side of the waiting room his arm in a pot. "Oi Nnoitora, why are ya here?"  
" Oh I'm waiting for Szayel. You?"  
" Meh. I'm wai'in' fo' Toshiro. 'E had lef' side of 'is face cu' open by a hollow. Wha' happened ta Szayel?" Gin asked as Szayel walked out, his right wrist had a bandage around it, he had half his face bandaged and his right leg was in a pot.

Flash back

" Nnoitora this isn't funny give me my glasses back." Szayel said wandering around blindly.  
" Come and get them if you can." Nnoitora shouted back.  
" I would if I could see where I was going, stop being annoying." Szayel snapped. He stood up and walked out of the room and into what he assumed to be a door or maybe a wall.  
" Are you okay?" Nnoitora shouted from where ever he was.  
" I'm fine I'd be better if I had my glasses." Nnoitora didn't understand how badly Szayel needed his glasses. Everything was blurred to the point it looked like it was blobs of colours.  
" You can have them when you come down the stairs."  
" Okay genius where the fuck are the steps."  
" How bad is your sight."  
" I can't see shite." Nnoitora laughed.  
" Where are you."  
" I don't know I can't fucking see ass whole." Nnoitora came and moved him to the stairs. " It's okay I'll help you down then I'll give you the glasses." Nnoitora felt Szayel tense up. " It'll be fine." He said leading him down the stairs one by one.  
" What is the point of this." Szayel asked terrified out of his mind.  
" Incase you lose your glasses and I'm not there to help you. You need to be able to walk around confidently with out your glasses."  
" I could at one point walk around with out glasses. Until I actually needed glasses. Can we please stop. I feel like were wandering around in the middle of the night. There was a sudden bang and both ex-espada jumped. Losing his footing Nnoitora fell down the stair pulling Szayel with him and that's how they ended up in squad four.

Normal time.

" So ya nicked his glasses and fell down the stairs." Gin said looking at them before bursting into laughter. " Ya idiots. Why did ya give 'im yer glasses and where the fuck did ya ge' tha' wacked up idea from." Gin said in between laughing. Szayel and Nnoitora walked of. Around the corner Nnoitora pin Szayel against the wall.  
" Look I'm so sorry for what happened."  
" It's fine, not too much damage done."  
" Your going to have scars on you wrist, Leg and maybe your face. It will not be fine."  
" It will be. I'm just grateful no brain damage was done." Nnoitora tilted Szayel's face up.  
" I'm sorry." He said leaning forwards and kissing Szayel. I took Szayel a moment to react, moving his hand not hold the crutch, up around Nnoitora's neck. His eyes fluttering shut Nnoitora broke the kiss. " I think I might love ya." He said sheepishly. Szayel just looked up at him from half-shut eyes. Little did they know Gin and Toshiro had just seen them kissing.

A/N I will continue tomorrow after school.


	8. Chapter 8 End of Part 1

A/N I'm so sorry if last chapter I said it was Szayel's left side of his face as well it was supposed to be his right. I am disappointed with this chapter greatly .

Toshiro and Gin stood there in shock about what had just happened as Szayel and Nnoitora walked of holding each other's hands. Both was shocked, but their feelings different. Toshiro was in some way happy for the two of them, not really fazed by it. Gin on the other hand was jealous that Nnoitora and Szayel could be with the one they like and he couldn't. Toshiro went to brush some of his hair out of his face only to graze over the bandages that was covering the left side of his face and winced. Gin noticed this and shock his head. He couldn't see the hair in his face but knew it was there. He wanted to know if the cut would affect his vision at all.  
" Yes, the cut will make me short sighted in my left eye." Toshiro answered the unvoiced question.  
" How'd ya know I was gonna ask?" Gin was slightly confused.  
" I know you that well. Come on lets actually go home." Toshiro said before walking off. Gin followed.  
" So Shiro, who do ya like in the soul society?" Gin asked striking up a convocation.  
" Oh... It's a friend, but I don't think they like me back so you know... Who do you like." Toshiro said turning the question back on to Gin.  
" Meh, I like this person but I aint tellin' ya 'cause ya'll piece it tagether well to easily."  
" I better go make sure Rangiku's not done something." Toshiro said walking of. Gin suddenly felt lost, cold and alone. He did miss Rangiku ' Ah fuck it, this can't be happenin'.' Gin thought angrily to himself.  
' Ah hahahahahaha. Master's in love, Hahahahaaaa.' Shinso's voice was ringing in his head.  
' Shut up, I am no' falin' in love. Do ya know how stupid ya sound.'  
'No more than you'  
' How did I possibly get stuck with you.' He shut up after that. Gin sighed and walked back to his squad HQ. He did after all have paper work. He quickly finished the paper work Kira hadn't managed to get through.  
' Don't you want it back to the simple things. When it was just you and Rangiku with me twittering on in the back of your head.' Shinso asked.  
'No' really. I'm happy with how life turned ou'.' Gin replied to his idiotic zanpakuto.

Toshiro didn't want to know what mess his office was going to be in when he got there. Walking in he prepared himself for the worse. His mouth almost fell open on what he saw when e went in, nothing he could have thought of would lead to this. The paper work was neatly piled on his desk, fully complete by Rangiku, the room was spotless and his vice-captain was half falling of her chair asleep. Shaking his head he manifested Hyourinmaru into the human world to help him move Rangiku to the sofa, quickly pulling the blanket over her he turned the lights out and left for his own room. Tomorrow there was a meeting to see how the espada was doing and to see what Aizen's master plan was.

The meeting

Rangiku burst into laughter.  
" W-w-what happened to you four?" She gasped out pointing to Toshiro,Renji and Byakuya and Gin.  
" Stop. Laughing. Now. Matsumoto." Toshiro said threateningly. He looked at Gin and had to admit they did look stupid. All of them was covered in pain, Byakuya pink, himself teal, Gin blue and Renji red.  
" What the fuck?" Nnoitora shouted coming threw the door. He was covered in navy blue paint.  
" Well it appears your covered in blue pain." Szayel said dryly.  
" Well no fucking shit."  
" Well we can tell you all need a bath. You reek." Halibel said coming threw the door.  
" Shut up what would you know your not fucking covered in it."  
" Agreed, but it is only pain and nothing more get a grip on your life Nnoitora." Ulquiorra stated.  
" See this is why I like him Renji, he's mature and sophisticated. So basically opposite of you." Byakuya said.  
" oh burn." Grimmjow said laughing and pointing at Nnoitora. Walking over to Ulquiorra he pulled him into a hug. " My squad is boring, there's no Ulquiorra to piss of." He complained.  
" Lets call this meeting to order." The head captain shouted. The meeting went on for half an hour.  
" When will Aizen be attacking?" The head captain asked.  
" Well you see the time laps between the two worlds making three months down there only three days up my calculations, it been three days here and I've clocked down the days in Los Noches. So he should be attacking anytime today." Szayel explained. Gin and Toshiro was clearly surprised at how fast Szayel had fully was a big bang and the ground shook. " So Yoruichi, Kiskue, the Vizards, Ichigo and his friends have arrived just in time for the show." The head captain quickly got the captains in order.  
" Stay in these groups Soifon and Yoruichi, Sajin and Shuhei, Shunsui and Ukitake, Ikkaku and Yumichika, Toshiro and Gin and Rangiku, Kenpatchi and Yachiru, Stark and Halibel, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, Szayel and Nnoitora, Renji and Byakuya, Ichigo and Rukia, Momo and Izuru, Apache and Mila-Rose. That will be all now go protect the Soul society." The head captain sent them of. They all quickly ran to a place where hollow spiritual pressure was coming from. Most of them split from the groups.

Szayel ran into someone first.  
" Are you Szayel?"  
" Yes I am the one and only ex-8th espada. Who would you be?" He flicking his hair and batting his eye lids. The person challenging him was a big brute of a man whose size would rival that of Yammy.  
" I am the new 8th espada. I will kill you."  
" Oh are you tired of living in my shadow... shame for you cause I will die, just not here or in this fight." Szayel said drawing his sword. Nnoitora found himself cornered by the new 5th espada and his fraction.  
" Well this should be fun." Nnoitora said his grin widening.

A/N: The fights that you will see in no pacific order  
Soifon and Yoruichi  
Shunsui and Ukitake  
Ikkaku  
Yumichika  
Toshiro  
Gin  
Rangiku  
Kenpatchi  
Stark and Halibel  
Ulquiorra and Grimmjow  
Szayel  
Nnoitora  
Renji and Byakuya  
Ichigo and Rukia  
Apache and Mila-Rose

Also if you don't like Yaoi or any for of gay relations ship don't read on cause they will be a lot of them... and/or if you don't like sadness or blood no reading on either Sorry for the Late update but it's hear now and the fights will be up soon as well.


	9. Chapter 9 Szayel's fight

A/N short I know but this is how the next few chapters are going to be it's just an easier format for me to wright and I hope you're not all to fond of Szayel.

Szayel's fight.

" You're an arrogant bastard." The man said.  
" Yeas and you talk to much. Since your small brain wouldn't be able to comprehend the full abilities of my power I'm not even going to try to explain anything to you. So who are you?" The guy did reply just looked at him in shock. " Answer me it's impolite to do other wise, who are y- on second thoughts I don't care I'm going to beat you anyway."  
" Your arrogance will be the end of you!" The 8th espada shouted.  
" I highly doubt that, Only if someone put their sword through my heart would I die." The new espada lunged at Szayel who pretended to have trouble defending himself. He widened his eyes in shock. " Y-You got me." Turning his feature back to normal he continued. " Just kidding, moving that slow you're going to be finished soon." Szayel disappeared out of view standing behind the new espada and stabbing him through the shoulder before returning to his old spot meters in front of the hollow.  
" Your sadistic just like a hollow."  
" Oh so he told you... the real reason I was only the 8th espada, the real reason you will never surpass me."  
" Your cruel and a monster typical just like an espada."  
" Ah... correction to be an espada, I'd have to be a hollow and to be a hollow I'd need a hollow whole. I've never had one though." Szayel said clearly pissing this guy of. The big espada tried to catch Szayel of guard whist talking only to have his sword stopped. " You don't learn." At first the fight was going in Szayel's favor. He could get close and attack and the move back to his preferred stance far away. The new 8 figured this out quickly and could predict where Szayel would move to next moving there before him. He quickly lased his sword down Szayel's chest causing the younger to gasp. This made Szayel think, he couldn't lose here and now he had to be careful. The ex-espada and some of the soul reapers had become a family to him. Starrk was like the farther figure, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Halibel the older brothers and sister, Gin the creepy cousin and Toshiro, Rangiku and Nemu close friends he had to be careful now or he would die. Dodging the next attack aimed at him before quickly stabbing the other guy.  
" You said that the only way to kill you is through the heart. Your wrong I only have to cut a main artery or vein and your dead." Szayel knew this he wasn't think.  
" And here I was thinking you wasn't as think as you looked obviously I was wrong." That sent the other over the edge and into full form. Szayel never saw the attack from behind coming until it hit him. He knew he needed to act fast and kill this guy now. " It was fun fighting you but now you must die." He said. He moved in for the finishing blow. The bigger stabbed Szayel through the stomach, Szayel ignored it and cut down his hollow mask. " Good bye fool." He said before moving away. Szayel collapsed on to his hands and knees.  
" Damn, and her I though I would get to see Halibel's first child when she decides to have one. I guess I was wrong then, this rate I wouldn't even see Nnoitora again. Ah shit Nnoitora I can't die here or now, I have to see him again." He collapsed further to the ground no longer even being able to support himself on hands and knee. " I'm sorry guys. i guess I really wasn't that strong." He felt something breathing on his face and looked up to see a wolf. " Starrk." He said.  
" Ah your pretty beat up kid, aren't ya?" Stark said sitting down next to him. Starrk moved Szayel on to his back so he could asses the damage. " Damn kid that's one wound, your stronger than you look that would have made anyone else bleed to death by now. Szayel was starting to feel sleepy and cold. " Your cold and sleepy and in pain I know but hold on for me kid, for Nnoitora, for Halibel."  
" I-I know I can't hold..." Szayel stopped to coughed.".. on much longer." Szayel said weakly. He could feel his body slowly shutting down.  
" Come on kid don't die on me. Your like my son, the one I can be proud of you know the one that's smart enough for all of us you can't die now." Starrk moved Szayel so he was now sat between his legs leaning against him so he could tell when Szayel was on his last breath. Starrk heard Szayel whisper ' I'm sorry goodbye.' before his body went limp in his arms. The wolves around him howled as his body started to shack letting tears fall down his face.  
" No kid get up come on." Starrk hear Nnoitora crouch down beside him. They both wondered the same thing would Szayel wake up again.

A/N not all the chapters will end with death I think


	10. Chapter 10 Nnoitora's fight

Nnoitora's Fight

Nnoitora laughed hysterically. He had already wiped the floor with this guy's fraction.  
" Well this is fun, Hahaha but how about we speed it up a little." He smirked smashing the new 5th espada around the head. Nnoitora had already made the obviously weak espada turn to his full adrenaline was pounding through his vein's, it had been a while since the last time he fought like this. Ducking at the untimed attack, Nnoitora quickly slashed down the espada's side. He sighed loudly. " You really are no fun, I can see blood but no of its mine how boring. This fight will end soon with you as the loser." He laughed menacingly again as he dodged another failed attack. " Your gonna go far kid like this." He smirked sarcastically slashing him between the eyes. blood poured down the other's face. Nnoitora started laughing like crazy, he didn't see the man move until he stabbed him through the head. Nnoitora's grin only widened as he grabbed the sword and pulled it out. Snapping the sword he laughed. " I don't think you get it. You'll have to use all your power if you even hope to cut me."  
"Okay if you want but remember you wanted me to do this." It replied. In a strange way this man reminded him of Szayel, the way he flicked his hair, the look in his eyes, the way he looked younger than most. The guy was the same hight, weight, build, same eye color but with navy blue hair. Another thing missing was that lingering regret that would play with Szayel's features when he wasn't concentrating on keeping his emotions in check, the air of innocence he carried even though he was freaky to most and the small scar under his right eye, unnoticed by most stuck out to Nnoitora, every little detail did and now he was wasting time with this weakling when he should be protecting Szayel. ' How stupid of me, I should just of killed this small twat strait out.' He thought to himself. suddenly the spiritual pressure went sky-high over powering that of Nnoitora's. ' Ah crap, well this is about to get interesting.' Nnoitora looked up to see the man had grown in size, he had horns sticking out of his head that curved back, he had a long lion's tail with wings and smoke surrounding the claws on his hands.  
" What the fuck are you supposed to be, fucking cousin it?" He asked noticing the hair that now covered most of his body. A cero was shock at him which he barely dodged. Nnoitora tried to cut through the espadas skin to find it was stronger that his own. The other guy grabbed Nnoitora's sword before stabbing him with his own. Nnoitora's eyes went wide and he felt backwards.  
" Don't worry Nnoitora I'm here to help." He recognised the voice.  
" Nelliel. What are you doing here?" Nnoitora asked, Nel was in her full form.  
" Helping a dying man get to his dying friend. Didn't you realise Szayel's spiritual pressure drop, I'll distract him and you kill him." Nel said firing a cero at the espada. Nnoitora quickly took the help and stabbed the espada." Go to Szayel I'll deal with him now he's weak enough, you defiantly will not be forgotten by him."  
" No. Szayel means alot to me but I won't leave a fight unfinished. I'm seeing it through to the end." Five minuets late the only thing keeping Nnoitora going was the will to have this guy dead. Coughing up more blood he forced himself to stand. Swinging his sword around using the chain the best he could he snapped his opponents sword. Nel was already unconscious. Nnoitora got closer now.  
"I have to say ya really was fun to fight but I have somewhere else to be." Sending the finishing strike he quickly picked Nel up before going to where he could sence Starrk and faintly Szayel. He could see Szayel faintly breathing a Starrk crying. 'He'll be fine he just unconscious.' He kept saying to himself. Placing Nel down and stabbing his sword in the ground next to her he walked over to him.  
" Come on kid get up." He said weakly. " Ya can't leave me like this. If ya die how am I supposed to make it up to ya. I can't so don't die." He quickly tried to remember how to help him, then one thing because clear. That human girl. He searched for her and went grabbing his sword. He arrived to see Ichigo struggling to protect the girl. Not wanting to waste more time he launched his sword down on the guy attacking Ichigo and killed him with one blow.  
" Weak." He said.  
" Nnoitora what the hell." Ichigo shouted the same time Orihime shouted " Nnoitora your bleeding."  
" First you was having trouble, second I know but it's fine. Szayel needs Orihime and I didn't think you'd let her come with me to where me and Starrk was still conscious." Nnoitora snapped.

"What do you mean Szayel needs Orihime." Ichigo said clearly not getting it.  
" I mean he's dying dick head. Get a fucking clue." Ichigo let Orihime go with Nnoitora to go to Szayel, whilst he went to help the others.


	11. Chapter11Rangiku,Gin,Toshiro's fight

A/N: all faults are mine enjoy 

* * *

Toshiro, Gin and Rangiku was breathing heavily. Hearts pounding blood poring down on to the floor.  
" Where no' gonna be able ta defeat this man. Jus' sayin'." Gin commented. They wasn't half battered. Toshiro had a huge wound on his face, a cero had done it, burning a lot of the flesh away letting thick, sticky trails of blood running down his face. Rangiku had a lot of her side ripped away, so places you could see her ribs, Toshiro had one on his side as well not as bad because Rangiku had jumped in the way. Toshiro wasn't fighting well, he was to worried about his Lieutenant. Neither Gin or Toshiro would be recognised as captains now they had used them to stop the bleeding on Rangiku's side. Gin had his arm hanging at a screwed up angel obviously broken.  
" Gin move and protect Rangiku don't move from her side no matter what." Toshiro barked. Gin nodded wanting to go check on his long time friend and happy to have a break. Another cero was fired at Toshiro forcing him backwards into a building. Growling he climbed back out, a new wound had been formed on his chest. Toshiro's bankai had been rendered gone a while ago as he wasn't able to keep it for a long time. Gin's was useless and Rangiku didn't have one yet. It was impossible to kill this guy, you couldn't avoid the ceros you had to let them hit you dead on or they spilt and followed you. The swords wouldn't cut his skin and kido wasn't strong enough to do any damage. Breathing heavily Toshiro tried to attack again only to be forced backwards again. He eventually got close to the guy. Not quick enough to react Toshiro couldn't block or move out-of-the-way in time. A the man grabbed his arm and snapped his wrist. Toshiro jumped away in pain. He could no longer hold Hyourinmaru. Thinking quickly he used the sash that held Hyourinmaru's sheath to him and wrapped in around his wrist and tied Hyourinmaru to his hand. He quickly moved closer to him again. The man grabbed Toshiro's hair before forcing his sword through the right side of Toshiro's chest. The espada removed his sword and slashed Toshiro repetitively across his chest. Knowing he wouldn't be able to stay in the air any longer Toshiro quickly got himself free before going down to the floor away from Gin and collapsing on his hands and knees coughing up blood. He could feel the blood slowly entering his lung, making him drowned in his own blood. Crimson painted the floor as if flowed from his chest and as he coughed it up. ' This couldn't be the end could it' Toshiro thought to him self. Gasping he tried to stand up only to have a sharp pain in his side. He could slowly feel the consciousness slipping from his body.' No this can't be happening I have to save Gin and Rangiku.' All Toshiro could see was red of his own blood dripping into his eye, dripping on the floor creating a puddle of his own blood. He could only smell it as it made its way into his lungs, choking him. He could taste it from when he had coughed it up. He could hear the beating of his heart getting slower in his ears. He felt a familiar spiritual pressure wrap around him, it was warm and comforting, but with a fierce protective feel to it. It was Gin.  
' Hey Chibi stay with meh yeah jus' a lil' longer." Gin said softly. He quickly move Toshiro flat against his chest. " Jus' don' leave meh, yeah jus' stay 'ere."

A strong spiritual pressure took over everything else. Toshiro could only feel Gin's over it.' Ichigo.' Toshiro thought softly.  
' It is master, everything will be alright now close your eyes and go, it's okay I'll be here when you wake up.' Hyourinmaru said.  
' If I close my eyes I won't wake up again.' Toshiro said. ' I'm glad where bonded tighter than most so if I do die you'll come with me, it's comforting.'  
' I know I'll stay with you that's why it's okay for you to let go now, your friends will be safe now.' Toshiro let his limbs go limp, and quickly fell further into Gin's embrace.  
' I'm scared Hyourinmaru I don't want to die just yet. How can we stay here.'  
' I know your scared, just either let death have its way or fight it back.'  
" Toshiro!" He faintly heard Ichigo shout. " Orihime! Can you heal another one or are you to weak from Szayel and Rangiku."  
" No I should be able to do it." Orihime's faint voice said.  
" Oh lil' 'Shiro don' leave yeah jus' stay righ' 'ere with meh and yer friends." Toshiro could hear Gin's voice clear as day. " Did ya save Szayel or do I have ta cope with a hear broken spoon as well as meh lil' chibi being hurt." There was no answer. Well he couldn't make it out anyway.  
" Why do you care about him so much Gin?"Ichigo asked.  
" I may or may not ..."Could Szayel really be dead? What did Gin really think about him? He didn't know and lost continuousness before he could here the answer.

* * *

Yumichika's and Ikkaku's fight.

Kenpachi sat down. There was no way in hell he would intrude on Ikkaku's fight, but there's no way the fool would be able to win, he was up against six menos grande. This was going to be interesting though. Ikkaku had a stupid grin on his face. He quickly took down one down. He was quickly on his way to the next one, dodging a few cero's he quickly killed it. See this fight as boring Kenpachi stood and walked of. Ikkaku was having so much fun he didn't see the Menos coming up behind him before it forced him down and stood on him. Kenpachi heard Yumichika shout Ikkaku's name but thought of it unti a blue light took over the sky.  
"Oh look Kenny, feathers is getting involved." Yachiru chirped cheerfully. Kenpachi turned around to see, Yumichika's true shikai. Long feather like vines had wrapped around the Menos Grandes. Slowly they was getting weaker and weaker. Kenpachi made his way down to Yumichika.  
"What kind of gay ass power is that?" He asked.  
" This my Captain is the true form of my Zanpakuto."  
" Don't, stop using the attack and say you don't know what it is. He'll remove you from the squad." Ikkaku said weakly.  
" I don't care Ikkaku, maybe it is time for me to move on from squad 11." He said sadly. " But I can't let you die."  
" Ah well you know the rule, you're getting fucking removed from my squad I aint having no gay fucker in my squad. That's the fucking stupidest power I've ever seen." Kenpachi said turning around and walking away. No one saw the arancar making its was over to the two lads. Yachiru and Yumichika spotted it at the last second. His eyes went wide as it started forming a cero. ' No, no , no. This can't be happening.' He in front to protect Ikkaku from it.  
" Oh look feathers is going to be burned to a crisp." Yachiru stated. " Aren't ya going ta help him Ken-chan." She asked him.  
" No he's a weak bastard who couldn't fight with just his sword."  
" Oh, he looks scared. Oh well at least he's not crying out for help, he must be really brave that ceros gonna kill him strait out. I hope it kills him strait out though." Yachiru said out loud. Kenpachi looked behind him at Yumichika. He was stood there in front of Ikkauk not moving his sword to let the Menos grandes go free. No weapon to stop the attack or anything. No fear on his face, only the strong desire and will to protect his friend.  
" I guess I gotta help him." Kenpachi said.  
" Not if feathers isn't part of our squad anymore."  
" I still gotta help him."  
" Why's that."  
" Because he's still a friend." Kenpachi said putting Yachiru on the ground before jumping the way of the cero, blocking it with his sword.

* * *

AN Next chapter will be, Starrk's and Halibel's fight alongside of Yoruichi's and Soifon's... these two was put together cause I hadn't written a lot for either of them. Let me know what you think though.


	12. Chapter 12 Dead or Alive

A/N: as usual the mistakes are mine. I decided to stop torching you all and let you knew if ... was dead or not.

* * *

Starrk raised his eyebrow at how weak the opponent was. Halibel was also smirking though you couldn't tell because of her mask. "This will be over quickly." Starrk said his voice making it seem like he'd only just woken up. Starrk closed his eyes and yawned, Halibel looked at him in distaste. They looked over to where the new third espada had been.  
" Wait where the fuck did it go." Halibel shouted. It appeared behind Halibel.  
" Behind you Hali." Starrk shouted. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her sword and turned around her arm extended trying to hit the espada, missing by meer inches. The girl moved out of sight again.  
" Starrk to your left." Halibel shouted back. Starrk aimed his attack missing by a hair length.  
" Hali on your right." Halibel span around cero at the ready and aimed it, burning the side of the girls face.  
" H-how no one is fast enough to hurt me." The girl said shocked.  
" Speed only helps with so much love, me and Stark have fought together for eleven years. Speed will not be affective in this fight. Speed holds nothing on team work and experience." Halibel told her. " The second will never be as good as the first, simply because they will never be as strong, that is why we was chosen. Simple facts really. Your up against the ex-first and ex-third espada's you will be crushed." The girl started moving faster, and on more than one occasion made Halibel's and Starrk's sword's clash. The girl moved to fast for the elder fighter to keep up. Halibel could have kept up with the girl being a younger espada then Starrk but what if

she followed just for Starrk to get ambushed it wasn't going to happen. Growling in annoyance, because all Halibel wanted to do was smash the girls face in the floor, Halibel lunged at the fast-moving girl.  
" haha you'll never catch me I'm the fastest." Halibel looked at Starrk.  
" Go for it girl we can't keep up like this." He said. Halibel's grin widened at she took of after the idiotic child. This girl didn't know who she'd messed with. Halibel quickly caught up with the girl and grabbed her hair before she could run off again.  
" Oh so you did follow that gives my fraccion time to go attack your friend." Halibel's eyes went wide. No this couldn't be happening. She took of back towards where she had left Starrk. She saw four other people, the girls fraccion.  
" Oi Starrk my man, come grab this gal. I've got the others covered." Halibel shouted. Starrk quickly went over to Halibel and swapped with her. " Don't let her go." She quickly forced a cero.  
" Girls run you don't know what you're dealing with." The new espada shouted. The warning came to late and Halibel fired the cero killing the lot of them in one blow. Suddenly the air became thick. It made breathing hard.  
" Starrk get to Szayel now, it's him. Go he's going to die soon. I'll deal with her in a fair way." Halibel told him. Starrk nodded and let go before going to find Szayel.  
" Well it looks like it's just you a me now bitch." Halibel laughed hoping for a quick battle . Five minuets later Halibel arrived. She looked at all the blood on the floor and quickly looked for the closest thing to a friend she had. When she spotted Starrk she let out a sigh of relief. She recognised Nnoitora's and Orihime's spiritual pressure and briskly walked over to Starrk.  
" Szayel, how is he."  
" Well he was on death's door and Orihime fixed him, weather or not he wakes up is unknown. Also Nnoitora hasn't let go of him." Starrk said pointing at Nnoitora's figure. He was obviously sat down and holding something to his chest and considering the fact Nnoitora's and Szayel's swords were stuck in the ground behind Nnoitora she figured he was holding Szayel.  
" Ah well just leave him. I always knew there was something off about them." She said. Ichigo came to the depressing site to get Orihime saying she was need to heal Rangiku. Halibel told Starrk to stay with the two boys and she was of to find her remaining two fractions. She was greatly depressed and Starrk knew it, it pained Halibel to see Apache and Mila-rose knowing that Sun-Sun was in squad four dying.  
" Halibel you stay with these two. Have a break I'll go get your fraction." He said standing.  
" No Starrk I need to go, just encase one of them is dead." Starrk let her go, praying to go that they was both okay and alive. Halibel was worried. She couldn't sense her fraccion anywhere and she feared the worst. She was so wrapped up in thoughts that she literally walked into Mila-Rose and Apache. She looked up surprised. When Halibel noticed who it was she gave them a quick look over before pulling them into a hug.  
" I'm so glad you two are alright." She cried happily. " I thought I'd lost you both."  
" Na our fight was just a bunch of weak hollows." Apache said hugging Halibel back.  
" Yeah fuck the lot of them I wouldn't leave ya with freaking Apache, you go fucking insane." Mila-Rose joked. They quietly walked back towards the others. They soon arrived and sat down next to Starrk and Nel.  
" How Szayel?" Halibel asked. Both hushed her and pointed over to Nnoitora and Szayel. Szayel was sat up leaning heavily on Nnoitora but still he was awake. He was playing with a piece of Nnoitora's hair. Szayel was laughing softly and Nnoitora had his nose buried in Szayel's hair obviously telling him off for scaring him. They all sensed a big fight coming and stood up to go help. Szayel was leaning on Nnoitora but was determined to fight, Halibel and her fraccion had already taken of and Starrk was running with Nel.

* * *

A/N: Next will be the final fight now I really wanted to get onto the after effects of the battle so lets see who wins.

Yoruichi and SoiFon, Ichigo,Gin Szayel and Nnoitora, Halibel and Starrk, Apache and Mila-Rose, and Ulquiorra and Grimmjow VS Aizen the final fight. Who will end the final fight and who will it be.


	13. Chapter 13 end of part 2

All stood there, rage ripping through their bodies, anger flaring through their veins. They waited, they waited for the espada to arrive, it was only fair. They arrived looking battered and beaten, but very much alive. The silence was thick and tense. No one move, no one said a word, they barely breathed. It all came down to who won here. Every one else was of battering else where it was up to this small team of, espadas and soul reapers, vizards and the others. All fighting for different things, Freedom, revenge, to protect their loved ones, to keep things right it didn't matter what all was fighting for one goal. To destroy Aizen. The silence was awkward. The small group included: Soul reapers Soifon, Yoruichi, Byakuya, Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Shunsui, and Ukitake. Vizards : Shinji, Lisa and Hiyori. Espadas : Starrk, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitora and Szayel.

Aizen spoke up.

" I will say this once and only once, ex-espada come with me now and I'll let the soul reapers live for now, or you can all die right here and now." They looked at each other.  
" Aizen you made them, yet you still hated them. You gave them an aspect of death and yet they still followed you. You lost your way when you tried to take Toshiro to Los Noches and Gin said no. You had lost your way then and maybe long before that. They stand here before you with that aspect of dead forever hanging over Them. They will forever have that with them." Soifon snapped.  
" We stand her now to fight with them. Their aspect I do not know but now it doesn't matter. We all have the same goal and we will get to it." Yoruchi said.  
" Aizen before you stands the aspect of solitude." Starrk said.  
" The aspect of sacrifice." Halibel continued.  
" Nihilism." Ulquiorra commented.  
" Destruction."  
" Despair." Nnoitora said grabbing Szayel's hand.  
" And insanity." Szayel finished. " Good luck getting passed Nnoitora never mind the rest of them."  
" Ah Szayel how you stand there and cut yourself short. Is that what lifes like after losing your brother or does Nnoitora put you down. I mean it must be hard knowing you practically killed him twice." Aizen said obviously hitting Szayel's sore spot.  
" The first time wasn't my fault, how was I supposed to see it coming." Szayel snapped. He was shaking slightly. Nnoitora pulled Szayel closer to him and whispered just to ignore the low life.

" Aww come on guys lets just get this over with." Renji and Ichigo complained.  
" Abarai wouldn't you like to be demoted to sleeping on the floor again, no? Then I suggest you shut up." Byakuya snapped at his all to stupid lieutenant.  
" No! Sorry Captain." Renji said quickly.  
" Hell there right lets beat this bastard already!" Grimmjow shouted. Byakuya looked at Ulquiorra who nodded and smacked Grimmjow around the back of the head.  
" You all talk to much." Aizen said. " It doesn't matter anyway I will kill you all."  
" Now Howl Zabimaru." Renji yelled.  
" Scatter Senbonzakura." Byakuya said calmly.  
"Katen Kyokotsu." Shunsui flatly stated.  
"Sogguo no Kotowari." Ukitake said.  
"Raise your head Wabisuke." Izuru said quietly.  
" Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi." Soifon snapped.  
" Dance Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia called.  
" Snap Tobiume." Momo growled.  
" Oh lucky me your already using your shikai." The espada looked at each other but decided against using their swords just yet. Renji launched his sword in towards Aizen whilst Byakuya sent his thousand blades, As soon as the thousand blades moved Shunsui attacked. Aizen dodged and laughed. Soifon tried to stab him but missed by a centimetre. Yoruichi tried to use shunkon but it didn't work. With one blow of Cero they was forced backwards. The espada tried next, Aizen simply dodged Halibel's cero, only to end up trapped between Szayel's pink cero and Nnoitora's yellow one. Starrk quickly shot his cero only to have it back fired towards Nnoitora who was only just pulled out-of-the-way by Szayel. They kept trying this but it failed. Even three ceros at once didn't work. Nnoitora and Szayel looked at each other. The vizards also gave it a shot but they didn't do damage either.

" Combine the ceros." Szayel said.  
" How the fuck do I do that." Grimmjow said.  
" Simple me and Nnoitora will show you." Nnoitora put his arms around Szayel like he was hugging him from behind. He had his hands on the back of Szayel's. Both quickly shooting a cero towards Aizen, it was now an orangey colour. Starrk and Halibel quickly followed suite, reluctantly followed by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. All three did it together whilst Renji sent in Zabimaru and Byakuya using Senbonzakura, the others using Kido. They was getting there asses handed to them by one tiny Aizen.  
" Time to use our full form guys." Halibel said. Stark Los Lobos "Tiburon."  
"Murcielago." Ulquiorra said in his normal voice.  
"Pantera." Grimmjow Shouted.  
"Santa Teresa." Nnoitora growled.  
" Fornicaras" Szayel snapped. The fact that the espada was using full forms meant that the soul reapers should be using bankai if they had it.  
"Bankai." The soul reapers called. They was still getting there asses kicked but at least Aizen was getting a few cuts now. Five people had been take out of the fight. That included, Hiyori, Momo, Izuru, Grimmjow and Starrk. Just when it looked like all hope was lost they heard something.  
" I'd move if I was ya all." Gin shouted down at everyone.  
" Rain over the frosted Heavens Hyourinmaru."  
" Shoot to kill Shinso."  
" Growl Haineko." Everyone looked up happy for the back up.  
" Bankai." Toshiro and Gin shouted. It took three hits from Shinso, Five ice cages from Toshiro, six combined Cero's from the espada and god knows how many kidos and other attacks before they took Aizen out. Everyone was rushed to Orihime and squad four. Finally there would be peace in the soul society for now anyway.

* * *

A/N I'm really disappointed with the ending but after re-righting it three times I chose the best and gave up... I may re-right in the future.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N before you start I know that for the love of god Szayel doesn't look or act the age I put him at but I had to change it.

Warnings: mention of Rape, mental institutions, self harm and other not so nice themes. Got a problem with any of them the please don't read.

* * *

That night there was no one who hadn't been to squad four. Nnoitora and Szayel had offered to do a quick run around, to check everyone was actually dead. Everytime they saw one of their comarades they would hope maybe they would be okay and would be alive and would moved back to Los Noches, but no everyone they saw was dead. Nnoitora had noticed by now Szayel wasn't in a good way, he kept stopping and starting, Nnoitora didn't complain just waited for him to start waking again.  
" What's up?" Nnoitora asked seriously concerned.  
" A lot." Szayel said sounding tired, at least he admitted it.  
" Come on ya can tell me if ya want." Nnoitora asked.  
" Well for starters, I couldn't help but hope maybe, just maybe Aizen didn't kill my brother, then there's this new science project that I really want to finish and I can't. I feel like were walking in circles and I feel sick." Szayel whined. Nnoitora pulled Szayel in to a hug, Szayel was crying softly.  
" I'm so sorry if this question upsets you, but what did Aizen mean by you practically killed your brother twice." Nnoitora asked the 15-year-old looking boy, maybe getting him to talk about it would help.  
" When we was younger I accidentally killed him... I was only 13 when it happened. We was being stupid on the stairs near the car park a-and well he slipped, I tried to grab him really I did, luckily he stopped himself from falling. We was walking towards the stairs and he was winding me up and threatened to push me down the steps. I'm not sure what else happened. The rest is just a blur there was a huge bang, I was angry and scared I pushed my brother and he fell down the stairs, he was okay then but a van came and blood wet everywhere, I ran down to him and hugged him close to me. He wasn't dead yet and the ambulance came. He was only 18 at the time. My family didn't know it was me he said he fell not that I'd pushed him." He explained.  
" Why did you got madness then not accident?"  
" Because ..."

* * *

Flash back Szayel pov.

I laughed. It was funny the blood, the guts the lot of it. My mum though I had done it, killed my brother. She was right and I knew it. They said he died before they got him in the ambulance. Mum was crying, why was the color of blood not pretty why not be happy about it and dad was stood there shocked. I didn't know what to, the sight of the blood all over me, my brother dead I laughed . Maybe when I woke up in the morning. They should have thrown me in the mental hospital right then, after that day I found out I liked the colour of blood and I liked it splattered against me.

The first sign I was going insane was the kid in the playground, he said something about my brother, I flipped.  
It was a snowy day, the ground was white with shallow snow, we had just been let out for break. I went over to my group of friends, one was a tall boy with black hair, the others quite short, we was laughing about something. I flipped my pink hair out of my eyes.  
" How do you get pink hair." One of the boys asked.  
" I dunno I was born with it." I said pushing my black glasses back on to my face.  
" And your eye color are you sure you don't wear contacts." I growled in annoyance.  
" If he wore contacts he wouldn't need glasses dumbass." A lad with long blond hair and a stair cut fringe said. One of the boys behind him started talking.  
" Oh so you're the brat that should be in a mental hospital for killing his own brother how sick can you get." I saw red. I jumped on him and attacked, I didn't care if he was bigger then me, I pulled him down and smashed his head into the floor before raising my fist back and brining it back down as hard as I could over and over until I saw blood gushing out of the cuts on the boys face. Even it was only pause before hitting him again. I didn't stop again until I saw blood running down my hand, my blood. I could feel the pain in my hand and I liked it.

I was kicked out of school after that. I spent much of my time now teaching myself science. The second sign was 6 months later the cat in the garden. It came into our garden whilst I was out, it was hurt and limping. I could see where a dog had obviously got a hold of it. I picked it up and I sat there with it until It passed out. Now it was asleep I knew what the nicest thing to do to it was to put it down. I grabbed the hammer and blanket and laid the cat down, I laid the blanket over the cat. I drew the hammer back and brought it down on its neck. There was a moment of the cats choking before all movement stopped. I picked tha cat up and took it to the bottom of the garden. I dug a hole and laid the cat into it. I looked in the hole and saw my brother laid there in his open top coffin. I could feel the vomit creeping its way back up my throat. I quickly covered it with soil before finding a big stone and putting it over the cat's " Grave." I looked down at myself. I was shaking now the blood down my clothing, I loved it but I freaked me out I thought of my brother. My mum came home and screamed I left quickly to my room.  
" Hell that was sweet. I enjoy that can we do it again." A voice in my head said. I knew I would kill again.  
" Yes we can." I said back to it. I spoke to it often, it sounded like me just with a funny sound to it which I would later find out to be the hollow I would become. I spoke to it often and it helped me with my science, that was until I killed my mother. The third sign.

" Szayel darling can you come here and help me a minuet." She shouted up the stairs to me. Growling I quickly left my room.  
" What?!" I shouted at her.  
"Oh sorry was you doing our science again ? Sorry but can you help make tea" She asked. We worked in silence until she started questioning me again. " Why don't you go out with your old friends. You can't talk to you imaginary friend all the time, your farther want's to make you talk to someone about it."  
" It's not a fake friend its in my head. Not imaginary that would mean I thought I could see it but I can't it's only in my head."  
" And what does he look like." She asked.  
" Like my brother." She continued to ask stupid questions about him.  
" Look if I stop talking to him in front of you will you stop questioning me about him."  
"Szayel I want you to stop talking to it all together." I flew into a rage.  
" It's a him not an it." I said gabbing the knife I had used to cut the vegetables. Even this early on I was a picky eater and wouldn't eat meat or touch it, they just blamed it on my brother's death with all the guts and things.  
" Yes that's right kill her. It'll be okay." The voice said. I grinned.  
" If you insist on questioning me I will kill you like I did my brother." I said, her eyes went wide and a smirk grew on my face. I killed her. When my dad came in realisation struck. He rang the mental hospital. They came that same night to take me with them. I went willingly. I now saw my brother in everything I did. He was slowly sending me mad. At the mental hospital I barely slept, they no longer gave me anything sharp and I had stared cutting myself watching the blood run down my arms was satisfying. They used electric shocks to try to stop me from talking to myself. They used electric, scans, even had a operation or two, everyday I refused to eat everyday I would get a chemical out into me by force, it hurt and made me feel like I was being burned from the inside out. Everyday I would talk to that voice everyday I was given the shock treatment to teach me it was wrong. I was 14 of course I understood I talk to it sometimes out of defiance. When I started laughing during the treatment they made the shock treatment four times a day instead of two and they upped the voltage I didn't stop it had no effect on me. Then they upped the treatment again and it became too much I stopped talking to the voice in my head and it went away, leaving me with an empty feeling inside and leaving me with all the regrets. After 11 months they let me out to live with my dad again. Two week later I gave up. On mine and my brother's birthday I saw a figure stood at the bottom of the stairs. It was my brother and I knew I'd finally go insane. My dad pushed me into the wall. He slammed my head against the wall over and over. Only when he threw me to the floor and my head connected with it did the sickening sound of my skull cracking did he stop. It became hard to stay awake and the dull pain in my head made me what to give up even more.  
" Oh my one and only son. I' so sorry." Dad cried dropping to his knees next to me. I weakly lifted my hand and touched his.  
" It's okay I forgive you." I said before closing my eyes for the last time in that life.

* * *

Normal everything pov and time

"... that's why I got the aspect of madness." Szayel told Nnoitora. Nnoitora looked sad and sympathetic. He hugged him tighter. Szayel cried heavily by now and Nnoitora knew what he had to do. He quickly sonido to the room they shared. Running him a bath for Szayel Nnoitora helped him wash his hair since he didn't seem to have the energy to do it himself. He noticed the scars that littered Szayel's body especially the once on his legs.  
" Did Aizen ever rape you, because I know your submissive like Ulquiorra and well he did hims o you know." Nnoitora asked Szayel softly.  
" Yeah he did. I did fight back to cut me short on that though." Szayel said quietly not wanting to think of that. Nnoitora looked as Szayel worriedly. He'd had a rough past and Aizen had probably done worse things to the poor lad. Nnoitora loved him either way. He quickly helped him out of the bath, all due to Szayel's lack of energy. He put him in bed before crossing over to his own. The both fell quickly asleep. Szayel woke Nnoitora up crying in his sleep. Nnoitora jumped up out of bed and ran over to Szayel.  
" Shh it's okay it's just a bad dream." He said soothingly not wanting to wake him up just clam him down. Szayel mumbled something about his brother and how he was sorry and then something about how he loved Nnoitora. Once he was calm he left Szayel and the soul society and back to Los Noches. He stormed into a house no one else knew about.  
" Right the gigs up Granz I wont watch him suffer not anymore. Get your ass the soul society and fix your brother now!" Nnoitora shouted at Szayel's not so dead brother.

* * *

A/N I know I'm evil leaving it like that... what did you think about Szayel's not so nice past...


	15. Chapter 15 proably final

Nnoitora walked back into the room and slammed the door shut. Szayel had the worst brother ever. He had been nice to him before he died just so it would destroy him emotionally. He remembered the words, they was still ringing in his head, " Ha why would I come back just to fix Szayel he's your problem now. I was only nice to him so it would haunt him. I hope my brother rots in hell, and never returns. He's a cruel monster." He had said laughing. Nnoitora had left out raged by this more than anything. He walked more calmly in to the bedroom, Szayel wasn't in bed where he had left him. The bathroom light was on. ' Ah shit I left him alone forgetting he was ill in the world of the living.' Nnoitora snapped at himself. He walked into the bath room. Szayel was sat knees to his chest, head leant back, hair messy, pale and eyes closed.  
" You still throwing up?" Nnoitora asked. Szayel nodded. " Sorry for leaving, I had to go somewhere."  
" It's okay." Szayel barely said above a whisper.  
" Why haven't you told anyone yet? 'Cause your kinda worrying me."  
" Simply because I have no need to do so. I can ignore the fact I am throwing up if it does not affect my research. So far it has not therefore there is no need to worry about it. Also I know what it is as I've been to squad four about it don't worry about such things." Szayel replied. .  
" What is it Szay?"Nnoitora asked. ' Why wont he tell me I'm really worried about him and he keeps brushing it of.'  
" It's strange don't you think Szayel, you're not like the rest of us." Nnoitora decided he might as well get an explanation.  
" " Also I'm not like you, I don't have a hollow hole, I got ride of it decades ago. Have you never wondered how the fuck I can take my glasses of?" Szayel explained.  
" Yeah how do you? and what did you do to your hollow hole?"  
" I'm a scientist, I simply found away to get rid of the hollow hole, there's only a round scar there now, as for the glasses." He moved his hair to show scars on either side of his head, just behind his ears. " I simply ripped them off. So if you add it up I'm actually not a full hollow anymore."  
" Why did you do that?"  
" Its annoying sleeping with glasses on my face all the time."  
" Come on then, let's go back to bed, cause I know your not going to sleep in." Szayel said something that Nnoitora didn't understand. "Um.. just wondering but why didn't you want to be a hollow any more."  
" Ah I'm going to tell you now, I didn't want to be known as a hollow a monster. Now drop it I don't want to answer anymore questions on this topic." Nnoitora did so not wanting to aggravate Szayel anymore. They both climbed into bed once again.  
" Oh and did I ever tell you, you have an ass of a brother." Nnoitora said as the last thing of the night.

* * *

Nnoitora woke up in the morning after almost being strangled by Szayel's spiritual pressure. He panicked slightly, it only when this far up when he was in pain or ill, he slowly remembered last nights convocation and stopped panicking. Someone stared banging on the door, Nnoitora couldn't tell due to Szayel's spiritual pressure being over the roof. Falling out of bed he stumbled over to the door. He opened the door to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stood there in their pj's. Ulquiorra's hair was all over the place, a blue kitty teddy in his hand. Grimmjow was the best though, no top on, hair all over the place, a green bat teddy clutched to his chest. Nnoitora burst into laughter.  
" Oh man if only Tier could see you guys now, stood there with them freaking teddy bears." He blurted out. There was another bang and Starrk and Tier Halibel was walking down towards the three of them. Behind them was Apache and Mila-Rose. Starrk had a yellow shark falling out of his pocket, Halibel had a brown wolf tucked under her arm, Apache a brown and yellow lion down the waist band of her pants and finally Mila-Rose with a purple deer. Nnoitora almost died laughing there and then.  
" I suppose your all here to know why you can sence Szayel's spiritual pressure." Nnoitora said.  
" Yes my captain wants to know what we can feel it all the way in squad 10." Apache and Mila-Rose screamed at the same time.  
" I can feel it in squad 3. It's strong enough to stop the weaker soul reapers moving." Halibel stated. "  
" Ah you see, um...I dunno what to tell you all."  
" Ah I understand you now." Halibel said. " His aspect of death is coming back into play. Be careful with him, last time he went insane and almost wiped out the espada."  
" Yeah that, Szayel's gonna kill you all now though."  
" Naw we just wont tell anyone what's wrong with him." Grimmjow said, knowing Szayel would kill them all. The quickly cleared off.  
" I better wake him up before a captain comes along." He said aloud. He quickly woke Szayel up. "Hey bud, I'm gonna run over to our captain and tell them we wont be in today, okay?" Szayel nodded weakly. " Go back to sleep if you want just make sure not to let your spiritual pressure go wild okay." Again Szayel nodded. Nnoitora quickly left and found his captain.  
" Captain, me and Szayel wont be able to work today, due to Szayel being in pain and him needing someone to keep his spiritual pressure in check." Nnoitora quickly said.  
" Ah do tell what is wrong with the strange character?" The captain of squad 12 asked.  
" Ah, um... something espada's have. It's an aspect of death and sometime comes and plays around with our mind to fuck it up some more."  
" My my that sounds like something interesting to experiment on, do you think he'll let me?"  
" Listen, you can experiment on me later if you let him have the week of."  
" Yes, yes. Fine. Go home to your pet." Nnoitora didn't even want to reply to that and stormed of. When he got back Szayel was sat up he had a psychopathic grin on his face. Nnoitora know this was going to be a harsh time after all Szayel wasn't about to stay in this room and by the look on his face he didn't plan to either.

* * *

A/N another reason to put more strain on Szayel and Nnoitora's relationship and I don't care, I find it fun to aggravate my frave characters to no end

Shamefully I think I will be ending this story here. I will re-right the chapter before this and I think this will be the end to the story though I did have a lot more I wanted to do with it, I feel like I'm just dragging it along now.

Please do tell me if you want it continuing and I'll finish it but if not, I'm going to start another story.


	16. Chapter 16

" Gin, I have to take the espadas back to Los Noches."

Halibel shouted once she got back to the third squad.  
**_" Why would ya 'ave ta do tha'. There's no problem with ya all bein' 'ere. Did one of the other squads star' with ya?" _**Gin asked.  
**_" No it's Szayel's aspect of madness. It's come back out to play and I don't think its safe for us all to stay here. Once Szayel's had come out to play its going to influence Nnoitora's with him being around him all the time. That will then influence Grimmjow's cause he's weaker than Nnoitora. He'll then influence Ulquiorra's because of how much time he spends around him. With that all going around it'll start mine and Starrk's. So I think it'll be best if we leave. For a while anyway." _**Gin's smile left his face.  
**_" Yeah I understand, go back to Los Noches. I'll ask the captain if I can come with you. No doubt lil' Shiro will as well." _**His accent gone to show he was serious  
**_" But wont you all have an aspect as well. I mean we all play about with death just in different ways."  
" I never thought of that. Oh well better to find out now then later." _**Gin said walking of. **_" Get ready to leave_**." He shouted over his shoulder. He banged on the door to squad ones HQ.

**_" Enter." _**The old man said.  
**_" 'Ello. I came to ask if meh and the espada could go down ta Los Noches and make sure all the Menos and other Hollows weren't eatin' each other. Ya know makin' more trouble."  
" That would be wise but I must assign another captain to go with you. Captain Hitsugaya will be going with you and the espada."_**He said dismissing Gin with a wave of his hand. With in the hour everyone was ready.

**_" Szayel! Get back her you little shit. OW. You don't bite someone you fucked up bastard." _**They could here Nnoitora coming three squad's off.  
**_" Someone go help him." _**Halibel snapped. Grimmjow stormed of.  
**_" Stop kicking me you little brat." _**Grimmjow's voice soon joined Nnoitora's voice. **_" Fuck you, you little brat I'm just knocking him out." _**Five minuets they showed up. Nnoitora had cuts and scratches all over his face and chest. Grimmjow had them all over his arms, face and chest. Szayel was out cold. Gin burst into laughter and so did Starrk. Halibel just looked on before opening the passage through to Los Noches.

They ended up somewhere in the middle of Hueco Mundo. Szayel woke up half way through the walk to Las Noches. He seemed normal for a while until he started to freak out.  
**_" Put me down you fucking freak." _**He screamed at Nnoitora trying to get away from him.  
**_" Nnoitora put him down. NOW!" _**Halibel shouted. Nnoitora quickly let go of Szayel. Szayel was shaking slightly, his eyes was wide and he looked terrified. A smile grew on his face and soon he was laughing menacingly. Everyone backed up. Szayel stop shaking and stood up straight. He quickly walked over to Halibel.  
**_" Sorry Lady Halibel, my out burst was uncalled for and it wont happen again." _**He said apologetically.  
**'Like Hell it wont happen again, you know as long as I'm here it's going to happen again. I'll slowly take over your mind until you can't do anything about it. I will destroy you and Nnoitora.' **Something said in the back of his head.  
_' Ah shut up you fool, you should respect master Granz.' _A female shouted. '_ I will kill you before you destroy master Granz.' _  
**_' The pair of you shut up, Fornicaras, please do stop shouting, you're hurting my ears. Oi annoying bastard also known as insanity, get the fuck out of my head. I'd kill myself before you hurt Nnoitora.'_**

_**" That's quite okay Szayel, it was your aspect of death talking, not you."**_ They continued walking, eventually they all split up to their own rooms. Everything was quiet for the rest of the night. That was until eleven pm. There was loud bangs and crashed coming from Szayel's wing. Halibel and Nnoitora both ran down to see what was happening. Nnoitora got there first with im being number 5 and Halibel being number 3. As soon as Nnoitora entered the room, Szayel attacked him. Laughing like an idiot he launched his sword and Nnoitora. The quinta espada didn't know what to do other than draw his own sword. Soon the lab floor was wet with acids and other chemicals. Blood soon joined the mess on the floor. Szayel forced Nnoitora back against the wall.

_**" Szayel snap out of it. This isn't you."**_ Nnoitora shouted.  
**" Ahahaha this is me you fool. Szayel's no longer here. Your dealing with insanity."** It sounder like Szayel but with a ring to it. ' His voice it's like when Ichigo put his hollow mask of. This is the aspect of death now not Szayel. I can't hold back anymore other wise he'll never snap out of it.' Nnoitora grabbed his sword again and smashed it around Szayel's head. Nnoitora instantly felt guilty for it. Szayel looked up at him, blood dripping long think lines down his face under and on his glasses, mouth open in a smile, eye's wide, pupils dilated. He stood up.  
_' Master your going to have to hit again.'_ Santa teresa said to his master. _' I know you care for him but It's not him even his sword isn't communicating to me.'_ Nnoitora Slashed him again. Szayel fell backwards into glass. He still got back up, blood dripping from the wounds, Nnoitora could see a large shard of glass sticking out from Szayel's right side. At that moment Halibel came in, Szayel lunged for her, but Nnoitora moved faster. Brining Santa Teresa up for one final blow, he quickly brought his sword down on Szayel's right side again, forcing the glass further into his side and knocking him back wards again.

**_" I've got this one Halibel, just make sure I don't die."_** He said, he quickly jumped at Szayel again. He went to smash his sword into Szayel's head but Szayel jumped out-of-the-way again. Nnoitora saw this before hand and slashed to the side, knowing he'd hit his target when blood splattered him. He slashed out again once again getting more blood on him. Szayel went to hit Nnoitora with his sword, Nnoitora jumped and brought his sword down on Szayel's shoulder. Szayel cried out in pain as.  
" Nnoitora stop please." He cried out in pain. Nnoitora looked him in the eyes, yes Szayel was coming back to them but the insanity was still there. He forced his sword in the shallow wound he could feel his sword now scraping the bone. The insanity left his eyes and Szayel was back to normal. Nnoitora made sure to catch Szayel when he collapsed with blood loss.  
_**" I'm sorry, I really am."**_Nnoitora said sitting down on the floor pulling Szayel with him.  
_**" Nnoitora, I'll heal Szayel, you clean the lab."**_ Nnoitora stood up and cleaned the lab whilst Halibel healed Szayel.

* * *

A/N: the aspect of madness should only be here for three or four chapters then the story will be wrapped up and finished with.


	17. Chapter 17 final

A/N I was running out of Ideas for this story and didn't want to continue with it. Therefore I am giving you the last chapter for it, as I decided it would be annoying to some not to know how the story ends. If it is requested I will write a sequel.

* * *

Catch up : They solved the aspects of madness and got rid of them, Szayel created something to turn the espada into soul reapers, but they all kept their tatoos as a reminder to everybody not all hollows are bad. Gin admitted to Toshiro that he kind of loved him and the two got together. Now three years later everything is calm for the group.

* * *

The wind blew softly over the grass. The sound of laughter filled the air. On a large open field sat seven males and one female. Six kids were running around them like mad. The seven males, consisted of Toshiro, Gin, Nnoitora,Szayel, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Starrk. The female was Halibel.  
" Uncle Szay." One of the kids cried. " Nii sama pushed me over." Szayel looked up and Nnoitora.  
"I got this one babe." Nnoitora said standing up.  
" Grimm, come here mate." Nnoitora shouted down to the kids playing in the river. A boy, he had long blue hiar and green eyes came running up.  
" Yes uncle Tora." The kid asked innocently.  
" Did you push your sister over?"  
" Yeah."  
" Go apologize or do I have to tell Grimmjow and Ulquiorra."  
" Ah no, please don't tell mummy and daddy." The boy cried. " I'm sorry Nena." The little boy said to his black-haired sister.  
" Go on then go play." Nnoitora made the short trip back up to Szayel. He sat down behind him and put his hands on Szayel's stomach. " What are we gonna name her then, it has to be something special,after all this is our first baby." Nnoitora whispered to Szayel, they hadn't told anyone yet but that didn't matter. Ulquiorra and Halibel was also expecting another. Nnoitora and Szayel, like Gin and Toshiro, had adopted a child but was having one of their own now that the option was there.  
" I don't know, depends on who she looks like." Szayel replied tiredly. Everyone was just sat around talking, Starrk helping a heavily pregnant Halibel, she was expecting twins again. Everything was clam and peaceful that was until Apache, Mila-rose and the kids came back up, all covered in mud. Nnoitora, Grimmjow and Gin looked at each other. Then at Apache and Mila-Rose. Each one of them quickly grabbed a child and carried them down to the lake. Nnoitora grabbed two of the kids and they all ran down to the lake the four adults jumped in. Gin and Nnoitora looked at each other.  
" Les go get, Szayel, Ulquiorra and Toshiro." They laughed at the same time. Quickly exiting the water the tree of them walked back up to the others.  
" Run, like now." Halibel warned them. The three didn't need to be told twice and went and hid. Grimmjow quickly found Ulquiorra and picked him up over his shoulder. He looked over to see Gin doing the same to Toshiro who was trying to climb down Gin's back. Nnoitora had Szayel bridle style not wanting to harm him or their baby, but that didn't stop him jumping int he water with him.  
" Oi Nnoi, why'd ya carry Szay so weirdly?" Gin asked when they all submerged. Szayel went bright red and Nnoitora grined.  
" Oh, I know what it is. You got Szayel knocked up." Grimmjow said. " Oh well I'm in no place to judge." They all laughed. The day continued like this peaceful and fun.

The end


End file.
